


One Shot [The Sequel]

by jiminniexmochi



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Development, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Plot Twists, Surprises, Tags May Change, and gUESS WHO JUMPS IN AND SAVES THEIR ASSES, and send it to me, bap used to be a gang, basically the bap gang are in a shot ton of trouble again, basically u need to read the first story, fornowcoughcough, hint hint, i dare you to make a list of everything that surprises you in this fic, i really suggest reading the remake on aff, in order to get a full grasp on the sequel, introducing yoongi jin & namjoon as the fbi lol, jaebum is the captain, just to get a general run down of who & what, key word is USED TO BE, lol several surprises, maybe? sorta? kinda? ish?, members of bts and got7 are police tho, nobody dies tho (maybe idk yet tbh), nobody gets raped either, not gonna lie i kinda teared up when i wrote his story aha, possiblity of a character death but idk we'll see, someone u wont expect l o l, that way ur not srsly confused, the first 'chapter' will basically be a description for all you newbies, the link will be in the notes, this is a sequel, this sequel is loosely based off of skydive, well except for the part where errbodeh dies tho, yongguk used to be a gang leader, yoongis story is pretty sad tbh, youngjae is dead btw, zelo is in jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminniexmochi/pseuds/jiminniexmochi
Summary: Finally thinking they'd be able to breathe and settle down, Daehyun and Yongguk do their best to forget the past and start a new future. With Mark and Jaebum happily married, Jimin and Jungkook about to be, Daehyun feels happy with his current life. But nothing stays happy for long, especially when a blast from the past has them struggling to get back to their feet.





	1. Recap/Intro [Not A Chapter]

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN GUYS THIS FIRST 'CHAPTER' IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. THIS IS JUST A RUN DOWN OF WHO & WHAT. A RECAP, IF YOU WILL. I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER WHEN I AM ABLE TO!!!!

The sequel takes place after the shit storm in the first part dies down, and everyone is finally able to settle down in normality. Daehyun has, by now, recovered from the trauma and is living happily with Yongguk, Jongup, and Himchan. They do not mourn over the death of Youngjae, or the punishments Zelo will face in jail. No, they do not mourn at all. Instead, they turn their backs on the past and build a new future; hoping to leave all the guns and glory behind. But nothing lasts forever, it seems, and the dark past of one of the members makes a devastating appearance forcing them to have to go back to the life they swore to never return to.

[LINK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/889964) (aff)

_**CHARACTERS** _

 

Name: Jung Daehyun

Occupation: Jaebum's assistant

Description: Ex-gang member of B.A.P. Daehyun was the beauty of the group and he often used his looks to charm people. He was deadly in the hand-to-hand combat, someone no one really dared to cross paths with, and had the remarking ability to tell if someone is lying. When Youngjae 'disappeared', he was crushed - he was the sole person who was the closest to the other and it felt as if a chunk of him with missing as well. But after an incident at the bank, Daehyun begins to doubt Zelo's loyalty and Yongguk is not happy. When he gets kicked out of the gang, Daehyun makes the startling discovery that he was right all along and gets swiped away by the two people he held dear. Due to the trauma he faced after being kidnapped and nearly killed, his morals on life had changed and he decided to make a turn for the better. After finding his memories after the tragic incident, he works with the Seoul Police Department to bring awareness to the gang life, bring justice to those who wronged him, and free his imprisoned friends. The blooming love story between Daehyun and Yongguk was a slow burn but he eventually got his own happy ending, only it was after the ugly truth was revealed.

 

Name: Bang Yongguk

Occupation: Owner of Tattoo Parlor

Description: Ex-gang leader of B.A.P. He was in a relationship with Zelo when shit hit the fan and Youngjae 'disappeared'. He didn't believe Daehyun's suspicions on his boyfriend (in the beginning) and ridiculed him once he had enough, kicking Daehyun out of the gang and threatening him with his life if he ever saw him again. Only that choice is what broke him in two in the end. With the truth about Zelo and Youngjae revealed, Yongguk mourns and blames himself for the kidnapping of Daehyun. Knowing they're at a dead end, he makes a deal with the devil (aka the Seoul Police Department) in exchange for their freedom if they agree to help find Daehyun. Throughout the mess of finding and rescuing a barely alive Daehyun, Yongguk discovers his own feelings for the boy. Upon reuniting with Daehyun once they were freed from prison, Yongguk swore he was never happier in life.

 

Name: Kim Himchan

Occupation: Receptionist at Yongguk's parlor

Description: Ex-gang member of B.A.P. Himchan was the tech of the gang; having the knowledge of technology at his fingertips. He knew where every camera was and had the ability to heck into even the most toughest of places. He's not easy crack, for he is very strong-willed and observant. When Daehyun made it known that he distrusted Zelo, Himchan was quick to not believe him and proved to be of no aid to Daehyun.

 

Name: Moon Jongup

Occupation: Tattoo artist at Yongguk's parlor

Description: Ex-gang member of B.A.P. He was known as one of the most skilled fighters in the gang, alongside Zelo. His fighting skills were impenetrable and his skill with guns was even more so. Jongup was the only one who believed Daehyun through thick and thin but was hesitant to voice his opinions because of the amount of disapproval. With a past that's kept under lock and key, Jongup swears to never be like the person he once was. But secretly, Jongup has had a crush on their youngest member for the longest time but never pursued.

 

Name: Yoo Youngjae

Occupation: none

Description: Ex-gang member of B.A.P and is currently DECEASED. He was originally the wit of the group; very smart and quick and was always 5 steps ahead of everyone else. But with the burning jealousy raging in his heart, he grew mad. He had feelings for Daehyun, but Daehyun only had feelings for Yongguk and it enraged him. So Youngjae did the only thing he saw fit; create a master plan where he, and only he, could have Daehyun. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. After he 'convinced' (note the airquotes *foreshadow*) Zelo to help him with the plan, he springs into action immediately and stages his own 'disappearance'. After which, Zelo also had 'gotten kidnapped' during B.A.P's attempt to rob a bank to earn the loan that was required for Youngjae's 'freedom'. Youngjae and Zelo then make an appearance at the hideout, only to find Daehyun alone with the head injury; finding it way too easy to snatch him. With the truth out and Daehyun in his hands, Youngjae figures nothing can stop him. But Daehyun proves to be stubborn and his plan backfires when he realizes that Daehyun refuses to love Youngjae. So he lets and watches his gang rape and beat Daehyun to near death, figuring that if he can't have him, then no one can. When his life ended at the hands of Yongguk, Youngjae dies a quick death that no one - in the end - mourns for; he was a madman, after all. Driven to the brink of insanity due to the jealousy and hatred he was consumed with.

 

Name: Choi Junhong / Zelo

Occupation: none

Description: Ex-gang member of B.A.P and is currently IN PRISON for his crimes. Everyone thinks that Zelo isn't innocent, and no one would blame with the acts that he's committed and helped commit. But there's something laying on the fine line of reality and truth, something locked and tucked away in Zelo's head that slowly breaks free over his time in the lonely cell.

 

Name: Jeon Jungkook

Occupation: Police Officer

Description: Ex-gang member of Youngjae's gang and lover of Park Jimin. Jungkook was young when he started the life of a gangster. He didn't kill but he did stir a lot of trouble, especially with drugs. After shooting his lover when they were supposed to runaway together, Jungkook's stone-cold heart began to warm with regret years later. Still having feelings for the police officer, Jungkook struggled with his life choices. But when Mark shed some light on their current situation, he was quick to help free Daehyun and reunite with Jimin. With the promise of rehab and a short term of juvy, Jungkook found the road to progress eventually and quickly became a better person not only for himself but for Jimin. Once he was deemed worthy and fit, he took the test to become a detective under Jaebum's squad and passed months later. Now, he's known as the Rookie Hotshot and has solved every case that's slapped towards him.

 

Name: Park Jimin

Occupation: Police Officer

Description: The adopted brother of Jaebum and is a member of his squad. Jimin is a very cheerful and sweet person but when he's on the job and taking a case, he's serious and productive. Although he's easy on the eyes, one shouldn't underestimate him because he's more than willing to clock your front teeth in if he really feels the need to. Jimin feels as if he doesn't need protection, despite Jaebum's and Jungkook's protests. Sometimes he is able to handle himself quite well but if the stakes are high, he can be overpowered sometimes as well. He was the original lover of Jungkook in the past despite having a case to arrest him and his gang. But he fell in love and thought Jungkook loved him back, so they made plans to runaway together. However, Jungkook back-stabbed him at their meeting spot when he shot him and left him on the ground to bleed. Swearing to never let his guard down, Jimin recovered too quickly and promised that he will get his revenge on the one who both stole and broke his heart. When assisting the squad to help locate and free Daehyun, he stumbled upon Jungkook and had the goal to arrest him without waver. Though things didn't go quite well for he had gotten shot once again, ironically not by Jungkook this time, and was going to let himself die if it wasn't for Jungkook springing into action and saving his life. After an emotional moment in the hospital, they give their relationship a second chance and Jimin got to watch Jungkook bloom into the stunning police officer he is now.

 

Name: Im Jaebum

Occupation: Police Officer/Detective - Captain

Description: The adopted brother of Jimin and captain of the squad. Jaebum's tough and quick-witted; always acting fast and making good judgements. He leads his squad to victory every case and solves the most stubborn ones after a given time. Once he's faced with a case, he will not stop with it until he is able to close it with the truth revealed. He is the husband of Mark, his long-time lover. When Mark had went missing 7 years ago, Jaebum was distraught and never once gave up on him. However, when Yongguk confronted him with the plea of helping them find Daehyun in return of their freedom, he laughed in their faces until they showed him a picture of Mark; who was present during the kidnapping of Daehyun. Knowing fully well that Mark was being forced in the gang life against his will, he was quick to accept the plea and worked together with the gang, but still had the goal to put them behind bars. While working with them, Jaebum found himself growing close to each member and growing sympathy for Daehyun, also hatred towards Youngjae and Zelo. He regretted to have them arrested once everything was solved but promised that he would do anything in his power to set them free. When he was reunited with Mark, Jaebum felt as if the missing half in his heart was finally wedged back into place.

 

Name: Mark Tuan

Occupation: Police Officer

Description: Jaebum's husband and Jimin's brother-in-law. After being missing for 7 years, Mark was jumped back and forth between captors before he was finally forced to become a gangster in Youngjae's gang. He had attempted to escape several times and nearly paid with his life each time. When Daehyun got kidnapped and brought into their hideout, Mark was the only one who refused to lay a hand on him and would often sneak into his cell with food in his hands to feed the poor soul. Deciding that enough was enough, Mark fused a plan to help free him and make an end to his insanity. He was able to convince Jungkook, after reminding him a little bit of Jimin, to help free him until their hideout got raided by B.A.P and the police force. Realizing that he was finally able to be free and be reunited with his lover, Mark was very reluctant to let Jaebum out of his sight. Upon returning home, Mark took up the job as Jaebum's assistant while he waited for an opening in the squad to apply for. Once it was open and he applied, he was soon accepted as a police officer himself while Daehyun took his place as Jaebum's assistant. A couple of months passed when he decided to 'pop the question' and purpose to Jaebum. Their wedding was a hit in the police department.


	2. 과거 [past]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ask and deceive myself several times a day  
> But I can’t turn things back"
> 
> — B.A.P 'Fermata'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning at the beginning: smut
> 
> hehe what other way to start off this story with a bangdae smut? >:3

Shifting awake, a soft yet slow yawn raked his body as his limbs stretched out. He exhaled as he finished stretching and turned his head, lips curling up into a fond smile as he watched his sleeping lover beside him. They were both naked from their 'late night activity' - and it was still quite late - but, like a dirty habit, he kept waking up in the middle of night at random.  
  
His lover was laying on his front; arms snuggled underneath the pillow that his head was resting on while the moonlight glistened on his bare back, illuminating his tanned skin, and the blanket was just barely covering his ass but his legs remained revealed. The male chuckled low and leaned down to press a soft kiss against the other's hair before climbing out of the bed then slipping on his boxers then a pair of sweats. As he silently left the room then went down the stairs, he noticed the kitchen light was on; someone else must've been awake.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" A voice murmured, keeping quiet as if worried he'd wake the other two sleeping males upstairs. "Neither could I."  
  
Yongguk hummed softly in response and opened the fridge. "You know me; waking up at random times in the middle of night for no reason." He grabbed the jug of milk and took a few gulps out of it as he observed Jongup, who was sitting on the sink counter as he drank from a water bottle. "What's up with you, though? You're never awake during the night."  
  
"I just... my mind is occupied more than I'd like it to be." The younger sighed, his tense shoulders sinking as he stared down at the ground. Yongguk fell silent for a moment before moving to stand in front of him.  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asked carefully, testing the waters to see if he was willing to talk about it yet.  
  
Jongup gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before he exhaled. "I'm just stuck on 'what if's and thoughts on the past." He shook his head a little before lifting it to look at Yongguk. "But I feel like no matter what I could have done, it wouldn't have prevented anything." Yongguk looked confused so Jongup continued to speak. "I know the love triangles seem to be a... _thing_ in this group, but I never intended to feel this way; though I have for several years. I... well, I hope you take no offense to this, hyung, truly I don't. But I have had feelings for Junhong for--well, since I first met him. Though I'm very good at concealing my emotions, I never once made it obvious or bothered telling anyone. For the longest time, I had no idea what way he swung anyways so I didn't want to make anything awkward. And then by the time I worked up the courage to try to say something, you two became a thing so I backed down respectfully. As much as I wanted to not believe what Daehyun hyung was suspecting of him a year ago, there was just... something wasn't adding up, ya know? And I tried my best to convince myself that Junhong was innocent, that he didn't do any of the things Daehyun suggested that he did but I found myself unable to believe any of it."  
  
The older hummed softly in response. "Don't worry, Guppie. I don't mind any of this. But I bet you're wondering what would have happened if you did confess to him before he confessed to me, right?" He questioned. Jongup nodded softly. "Well... seeing as Zelo was the one who confessed to me first, I'm pretty sure he would have politely rejected you. And even if he didn't, then you still wouldn't have even been able to stop or foretell the things that happened next. In the end, it didn't matter who Zelo fell for - we all ended up in a shithole regardless."  
  
"...That's not true." Jongup murmured after a moment. "Their plan specifically was for Zelo to date you and break Daehyun's heart. In Junhong's confession, it was Youngjae's idea for him to date you just to make Daehyun realize that he had no chance with you - so that Youngjae had a chance but that backfired so he made the decision to cross the line, ending up paying with his own life. So, yes, I do think it did matter who Junhong would have dated. I just... I feel like if I had dated him instead, sensing that something was up, maybe I would have been able to... change his mind."  
  
"Jongup," Yongguk sighed and put the milk jug back into the fridge. "You do have a point. It makes sense. From what Zelo said in his confession, it seemed that he truly had no feelings for me and was simply just using me for the sake of the plan. I'm not thankful for the shit that happened, not even a little bit, but... in some sort of way, if none of this wouldn't have happened, then we wouldn't be here right now; living a new life away from the gang life. None of those assholes would be in jail serving justice for the shit they've done. Youngjae, the biggest betrayer we've ever came across, wouldn't be 6 feet under; where he belongs. Zelo wouldn't be in jail for participating and I wouldn't have failed to notice that Zelo was just using me, that my one true love is Daehyun. None of this good stuff would have happened if the bad stuff didn't. What I'm trying to say is this; you gotta get lost in the darkness before you can discover the light." Yongguk shrugged and squeezed Jongup's shoulder. "Maybe you're the only one struggling to find the light." Jongup frowned slightly as he watched Yongguk turn and walk away to make his way back up the stairs. He sighed and lightly shook his head as he stared down into the bottle before chugging down the rest then tossing the bottle into the trash in frustration. Yongguk opened the door to his room and silently closed it behind him before making his way to the bed. Pressing his knees into the mattress, he slowly inched his way towards Daehyun; smiling softly as he watched him shift a little. He leaned down, placing his hands on to the bed and framing Daehyun's form, and dipped his head down to place slow open-mouthed kisses up his spine. Yongguk grinned softly as he heard Daehyun giggle a little at the sensation. As he reached up to his shoulders, he began placing kisses diagonally across his them before kissing back to the middle of his shoulder blades.  
  
"What time is it?" Daehyun mumble, Busan accent thick due to the sleepiness still laced in his voice. It was something that Yongguk always loved; when Daehyun just woke up and in a sleep-enhanced state, instead of speaking all slurred and husky like Yongguk would, he would speak with a Busan accent - sometimes letting the Busan satoori slip - that was much more evident and quite sexy.  
  
"5:32AM." Yongguk murmured as he side-glanced the alarm-clock sitting on the nightstand. "Did I wake you?"  
  
The younger hummed softly, keeping his eyes closed as Yongguk resumed on kissing his skin. "Mmh, a little bit. But I'm not complaining." Yongguk chuckled and lifted his head a little to kiss the back of Daehyun's neck. After a second or two of kissing that area, he mischievously bites down a little hard and thrived in the soft gasp that answered him. Yongguk groaned low and caressed Daehyun's bare hip as he sucked a love mark on the back of his neck; Daehyun moaning quietly and arching his back before reaching back to tangle his hand into Yongguk's messy black hair. His breathe hitched a little when Yongguk slowly removed the blanket away from his hips.  
  
"H-Hyung." He whined softly.  
  
"Shh." Yongguk soothed against his ear as his fingertip trails down Daehyun's spine. Daehyun's mouth opened as he felt two of Yongguk's long fingers easily slide into him and it made him let out a choked moan while he pressed his forehead against the pillow; fingers curling into the bed sheets and gripping lazily.  
  
"You're still tight." Yongguk hissed softly and trailed the tip of his tongue around the shell of the younger's ear. "Even after two rounds."  
  
Daehyun moaned, a little louder than anticipated. "Y-You're... gonna make me s-sore later." He whined.  
  
But Yongguk merely grinned. "Do you want me to stop?" He replied cheekily and moved his fingers faster, hitting Daehyun's prostate each time as he watched his lover twitch a little and writhe beneath him; moan after mewl leaving his beautiful lips.  
  
"N-No! God, _no_! Don't you _dare_ fucking stop."  
  
"Fuck, baby." Yongguk groaned and leaned back, removing his fingers only to gently turn Daehyun so that he was on his side. "I'm gonna enter you raw; just like this. Think you can handle it?" Daehyun panted softly as he watched Yongguk straddle on of his thighs before hooking his hand underneath his other leg, his large palm resting on the underside of his knee as he left his leg up towards his chest. The younger nodded softly in response and bites down on to his bottom lip while Yongguk pumped his already rock hard cock a few times before shifting his hips closer. The slide burned due to the rawness, but Daehyun was used to it; used to Yongguk taking him raw. He enjoyed it - don't get him wrong. He could feel every inch, every pulsing vein beat against his walls whenever Yongguk pushed into him like this and drove his nerves to the wall.  
  
Yongguk made sure Daehyun came long and hard after more than enough sharp, hard thrusts. He internally hi-fived Himchan for deciding to put sound-proof interiors into the walls, especially in their room. Yongguk was quite sexually active and Daehyun was always willing, always easily turned on when it came to his sexy boyfriend. They didn't fuck like rabbits, no - they didn't have sex all the time. But when they did go at it, they went at it for a while; lasting hours and going several rounds.   
  
No one commented when Daehyun would wake up in the morning with visible hickey's and a limp. But Yongguk was always there to assist him and take very good care of his younger spouse; babying him whenever he had the chance to.  
  
It was especially the after-care that Daehyun looked forward to. How Yongguk would, one second ago, be thrusting into him at a brutal pace most of the time to gently carrying him into the shower like a princess; taking the time to wash his skin and hair thoroughly so Daehyun didn't have to do much moving. He went the extra mile each and every time they finished having sex and it made Daehyun feel truly appreciated, truly loved.  
  
Daehyun was drifting back into sleep by the time Yongguk carried him out of the bathroom; both of their hairs damp from the fresh bath they both took. He was set down on to the bed and dressed into one of Yongguk's baggier shirts before Yongguk eventually joined his side in the bed.  He curled up against Yongguk and sighed in content when the older kissed his forehead; murmuring sweet things into his hair.  
  
"Go ahead and sleep, Dae. Sleep for as much as you want. I'll still be here in the morning." He whispered and gently ran his fingers through Daehyun's hair. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Daehyun muttered. When he closed his eyes, he fell asleep to Yongguk's gentle hands caressing his hair and Yongguk's voice murmuring how beautiful he is.

* * *

 

Jaebum frowned as he stared at the file in front of him, his tired eyes scanning the words on the papers for what seemed to be the 100th time. Crime has been going down, thankfully, in Seoul and the surrounding areas that they're still responsible for (give or take the people who run red lights and have speed tickets). There hasn't been gang violence or much murders in months but suddenly, this happened and Jaebum's been the most stuck he's ever been.  
  
It was a mixture of gang violence and murder and it drove Jaebum up the wall. The gang wasn't even bothering trying to conceal their faces from cameras to commit the murders. Hell, they'd even do it broad daylight or in public - committing the acts in the public eye on purpose as if they wanted to get caught. But no matter how many times they showed their faces to the cameras, every time his team went to where they were supposed to be hiding - they found the entire building empty. It was a game of cat and mouse, and clearly the cat was winning.  
  
But what was bugging him was the victims. They were random, or at least it seemed to be. None of the victims had a history that crossed with each other. It was as if the gang literally just winged it and chose someone as if going 'eeny meeny miny mo' once they left their mystery hideout. It was as if they were doing this just to get noticed and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't even know this gang, which probably meant they were either a new one or they are one from a different city.  
  
"Cap?" A quiet voice called out and it caused the male to look up. "It's past closing time... You really should get home and get some rest. You look like you're about to collapse."  
  
Jaebum sighed low and leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry if I worried you, Minnie." Jimin stepped into Jaebum's office with a soft frown forming on his lips. "It's just... this fucking case. I can't seem to put the pieces together. All of it is too consuming... They're on a killing spree yet it's like they're _trying_ to get caught? They show their faces to the cameras?! They choose _random people in broad daylight_ or in the _public eye_?! I don't get it! What's their motive?! Why are they doing this?! And who the fuck are they?!"  
  
Jimin chewed on his bottom lip and handed Jaebum a single piece of paper. "I did you the favor on searching the database." He confessed. Jaebum blinked a little and took the paper, looking it over. "I searched the web about this gang, trying to find out information. Apparently, this gang is from Gwangju. It wasn't a very active gang, though. They were just kinda... there, ya know? They were the type of gang that sat on the porch and talked a lot of smack. They were never violent. But I also noticed that the gang only consisted of like 3 members and the gang we're dealing with is new. The new members are from Gyeonggi-do and they are the ones that must have trained them to do the murders and everything. It seemed they joined forced to make one gang. The gang from Gyeonggi-do was small as well so it must have been because they were recruiting."  
  
"Interesting..." Jaebum muttered as his eyes scanned the papers before pausing, raising his head. "Hey... Isn't Jongup from Gyeonggi-do?" Jimin's eyes slightly widened and his lips formed an 'o' shape. "Maybe he knows of this gang and can help us... I'll contact him right now--"  
  
"Hyung!" Jimin shrieked and instantly took Jaebum's phone away. "It's like 6AM! Mark ordered me to come here and drive you back to the apartment because he's worried _sick_ about you! You need some sleep! You can call him when you wake up! Don't make me have Mark drive here so he can _drag your ass_ down there instead!"  
  
Jaebum's eyes widened at the outburst before he chuckled a little. "Alright, alright. I'll punch out, okay?" He shook his head and stood up, turning around to grab his jacket and coat, before grabbing his gun and everything else. "C'mon." Jaebum ushered as he guided Jimin out of the building once he punched his card at the door. "Can I have my phone back at least?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You won't give it to me even in the car?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're so stubborn."  
  
" _I'm only stubborn because you're stubborn_."  
  
Jaebum laughed low and ruffled Jimin's hair fondly before he climbed into the passenger's seat. "So," he started after a moment of silence. "I heard... that Jungkook asked you a certain question." He watched Jimin's eyes slightly widen as he stared at the road before he tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "But I also heard that you said no."  
  
"...I didn't say no." Jimin exhaled. "I was having a rough week... We weren't exactly having the best week here at work. Not to mention we had been fighting for the past couple of days because this bitch, Haeun, won't keep her _damn hands_ to herself yet he keeps insisting that they're _just friends_. Did you honestly think I'd buy it when he suddenly purposed to me? I didn't say no, I just... kinda laughed at him but when I realized he was being serious, I left after telling him to fuck off."  
  
"...Now I didn't hear about that part." Jaebum blinked slowly in shock. "I guess Jungkook kept that part a secret."  
  
Jimin shook his head. "Of course he did! I know a part of him didn't want the drama to affect the job but still! I knew he was lying about it when people asked him about it! Maybe I did technically say no, but could you really blame me with how shitty he's been acting?!" He yelled.  
  
"Okay, first of all--Minnie--breathe. You're driving, okay? I need you to breathe and calm down enough to not go past the speed limit." He recommended. Jimin pauses briefly in realization and gasped, quickly pressing the brakes to slow down as he muttered an apology. "Second off... I get that you're angry. Really, I do. If Mark was acting that way when he purposed to me, I'd surely tell him to fuck off as well. I know Jungkook was sincere when he purposed but it was extremely poor timing especially with the tension of you two fighting about Haeun."  
  
"Exactly! God-- he's making me look like an asshole by telling everyone I said no." The younger sighed and pulled into a parking lot of the apartment building complex. "Sorry for ranting, hyung... It's just so hard to focus with everyone wanting to murder you at work..."  
  
Jaebum eyed him in pity. "I can give you a day or two off if you really need the breather?" He offered. Jimin looked at him and smiled softly, running his fingers through his hair. "That way you can calm down properly. I'll talk to Jungkook and the squad to clear things up. Clearly, the truth needs to be told before there's tension at the station and we don't need that with this tough case."  
  
"But won't you need me for the case?"  
  
"Well, maybe not. If Jongup has heard of this gang, then I believe we'd be able to solve this fairly quickly." Jaebum hypothesized as he nodded reasonably. "Besides, you really need a break anyways. You've been working 3 weeks straight without a day off and you've even pulled all-nighters. I was worried you'd collapse at work any second."  
  
Jimin chuckled low and bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you... I'll use the time to travel to Busan and visit our parents."  
  
"Alright. 3 days then, I'll grant you 3 days starting tomorrow. Tell ma and dad that I said hello, okay?" The younger nodded at his request and handed him his phone. "Thanks for the ride, Minnie. Rest easy." Jaebum leaned forward and kissed his forehead before exiting the car. Jaebum entered the building as he began to send a text message to Jongup, asking them to stop by the station with everyone once they woke up before sending a 'we need to talk' message to Jungkook then pocketing his phone. Taking the elevator up to his floor, he dug into his pocket for the keys - figuring that Mark had locked the door by now. But as soon as he stepped in front of the door, it suddenly swung open and he was yanked inside.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't march down there myself." Mark hissed as he shut the door and locked it. Jaebum sighed softly and hung up his coat. "I know you're stressed with this case but come on, babe! 18 hours! You worked an _18 hour shift_!"  
  
"I'm sorry, hun. I didn't mean to make you upset. It was just really rocking my brain around." He stepped closer to Mark and slides his arms around Mark's neck, hugging him tightly. The older sighed, giving in, and hugged his husband back. "Jimin had looked into the databases and searched the web. The gang was originally 2 smaller ones that joined forces." He explained. Mark pulled his head back and eyed him in both confusion. "Right? 3 of the members were from Gwangju and the other 3 were from Gyeonggi-do. I contacted Jongup since he's from Gyeonggi-do as well, asking him to go to the station once they all wake up. Maybe he's familiar of the gang, so I figured he might be of help or they all ran into them at some point where they were still a gang themselves."  
  
Mark hummed low and caressed Jaebum's hips. "Good thinking. C'mon, let's get you to bed. You can shower in the morning. Right now, you're literally teeter-tottering right now and it's making me paranoid."

* * *

"No, Taehyung- be quiet. _Let me finish_." Jaebum groaned, rubbing his face. "This is not the time for spoilers about Fast N Furious, okay?! I called this meeting for a fucking reason and I'm done with pretty much all the bullshit going around right now." At his words, the entire squad immediately silenced. "Good. Now, as you guys have have hard - Jungkook purposed to Jimin earlier in the week. Now I want to clear up something since it's causing a lot of tension, and the sole reason why I had to give Jimin 3 days off from work. What Jungkook never said was the truth and I figured the best one to tell the truth is him, so Jungkook, get up here and talk." Slowly, Jungkook stood up and got to Jaebum's side.  
  
"...For the past week me and Jimin have been fighting. There's this girl, Haeun; she was a classmate of mine back before I graduated high school. We recently reunited and she's been... more than flirtatious despite the fact that Jimin's made it obvious that I was in a committed relationship. And, if I were being even more honest here, I haven't really told her off mainly because she was one of few friends I had in school that I still talked to. It's a lame excuse, I'm aware - I have you guys here at the station - but still. Me and Haeun go way back. Regardless, I let her flirt with me while Jimin was the only one telling her off and we'd fight constantly about her. I made the mistake of poorly timing my purposal when the issue wasn't solved, wasn't even close to being solved, and at first he just laughed at me. But when he saw that I was serious, he told me to go fuck myself and walked out of the apartment... I lied about him telling me now and leaving me, mainly because I didn't want any drama to hit the station and because it was kinda private but... I guess either way it would have gotten here anyways. I sincerely apologize for lying to everyone..."  
  
It was silent for a moment. "It's alright, Kook. Shit happens and I kinda do understand why you kept it on the down low; I would have." Taehyung nodded softly and leaned back in his chair. "But you really should have a good long chat with Haeun first. Give Jimin some space to calm down because if you approach him now, it'll fuel him even more. Approach him after talking with Haeun and clearing things up with her first - it'll give Jimin more reasoning to listen to you when you talk to him." He advised.  
  
"...Wow, Taehyung _actually_ said something smart." Jinyoung snorted.  
  
" _Shut the fuck up_. I'm very smart, thank you very much."  
  
"Says the one who was _very convinced_ that Canada was beneath the United States."  
  
"I--"  
  
"--And says the one who drank from the urinals in Europe thinking that they were ' _really short drinking fountains_ '."  
  
"...Okay, that was **_one time_**."  
  
"Annyeonghaseyo! Oh, are we interrupting a meeting?" A voice chirped and they all spun around.  
  
Mark grinned. "Yo! Yongguk, my man! What's up?!" He cheered and immediately went over to give Yongguk a firm hug before hugging Daehyun as well. "Hey, Dae-- whoa, wait a second... holy shit did Yongguk like _gnaw_ on your neck or something?!"  
  
Daehyun flushed and smacked Mark's shoulder. "Shut up!" He squeaked. "It's not the bad. Don't tug my collar down, you'll make it worse!!" Yongguk laugh and pulled Mark's astonished hands away before fixing the collar of Daehyun's black turtleneck, making so it covered the hickey's.  
  
"Anyways, I got your text message, hyung." Jongup piped up as he looked a step forward. "What was it that you needed?"  
  
"Ah, yes." The captain exclaimed and rushed over to his desk, gathering some papers. "Not sure if you watch the news or not--"  
  
"--Who the fuck watches the news?--" Daehyun scoffed, making Himchan smack his head.  
  
"--But there's been a spur in murders for the past week or so. We were wondering if any of you guys recognized this gang or members of the gang. We haven't been able to do much, despite them willingly showing their faces to cameras and to the public. They even go as far as committing the murders in the open!" Jaebum complained and finally gathered the papers before approaching them, handing the file to Yongguk. "We're stuck like hell right now and we'd appreciate it if you'd help us out. We don't mean to pry in your old gang life but... every time we trace them back to where they're supposed to be hiding, they're gone even if we arrive there within minutes. I'm about to pull my fucking hair out at this rate."  
  
Yongguk laughed softly. "Calm down, calm down. I'm sure we'll be of some use. Hopefully." He reassured and opened the file, taking out the single photo and examining it for a minute. "No, it doesn't look familiar to me. How about you, Dae? You have a better memory than I do." Daehyun took the photo and examined it before shrugging as well, handing it to Himchan. Himchan stared at with narrow eyebrows frowning.  
  
"Sorry, I have no idea who these men are." He murmured guiltily before handing it to Jongup. Jongup took it in his hands and his eyes scanned the photo before they slowly began to widen, his lips parting in a quiet gasp. Jaebum immediately perked slightly as he realized that Jongup was recognizing the faces in the photo.  
  
"You know them?!" He exclaimed and went to his side.  
  
Jongup gulped, unable to look away from the photo. "...Some of them, yes." He whispered and pointed to 3 individual faces. "These three, I don't know. Never seen them before."  
  
"Those are the members from some non-violent gang in Gwangju." Mark announced.  
  
"But the other 3... God... _Fuck_... I can't believe this." Jongup let out a shaky breathe and handed the photo to Jaebum before he began pacing, his hands gripping on to his hair. Daehyun exchanged worried looks with Yongguk before he stepped forward.  
  
"Guppie?" He called out and gently squeezed his arm. "What's wrong...? Who are they?"  
  
Jongup turned and faced them with a sigh before his expression changed to one of guilt. "I'm sorry, hyungs. I didn't tell you about these guys... They're a part of my past; a past I tried my very best to forget."  
  
"So... you do know them?" Jungkook asked slowly.  
  
Jongup's jaw tensed. "Sadly, yes..." There was a brief moment of silence. "They're members of a small Mafia group hidden in Gyeonggi-do; the Black Dragons." The room filled with horrified gasps and they all looked at each other wide-eyed. "... _And I was the leader_."


	3. 결정 [decision]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A darkness creeps in closer  
> There's a beat that hits my entire body  
> They rage but I overcome them, I'm in control"
> 
> — B.A.P 'Skydive'

There was a long, very uncomfortable silence that followed his words.

"What do you mean?" Daehyun whispered, his voice wavering in both terror and shock. "You're...you're the leader of a _mafia_ group?!"

Jongup exhaled. " _Was_ the leader." He corrected and side glanced his hyung with a slight frown. "It's not something I easily talk about - my past is something I kept running away from, I guess if you look at it from an angle."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yongguk's tone was calm and Jongup knew that the older kept trying to be calm. But it's the mafia, they're talking about. The mafia is a whole different world compared to the gang life they used to live in.

"You've been with us for several years, and you still didn't us?"

"I'm sorry, okay?! What else do you want me to say here?!" He cried out desperately, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I was the ex-leader of a mafia group before I joined you guys! The only reason I didn't tell you guys was just so you guys wouldn't get involved, and especially with the shit that everyone went through last year - I didn't think it would be a good timing to suddenly unveil that I used to be in the mafia!" Jongup panted softly after his slight rant and shook his head as he looked away. "I ran away from my old life after a close call. I was nearly killed during a raid on our hideout and... it was like a near-death experience that changed my perspective. It made me realize the life I was living wasn't an actual life, and definitely wasn't a life I wanted to live. But running from the mafia wasn't easy, I'm sure you all know. For some reason, it didn't seem that they pursued me after I disappeared but I still kept my distance from the public eye; that's why I always kept wearing that mask whenever we went into public. I didn't want them coming after me or coming after you guys."

"Fuck." Jungkook exhaled and leaned against a desk as he ran his fingers through his hair. "This changes everything..."

"Damn right it does." Himchan hissed softly. "Now they're here. In Seoul. Killing random, innocent people because they're after you, Jongup. What the fuck are we supposed to do? And don't even think it'd be okay for you to surrender yourself to them - we're not gonna let that happen!!"

Jongup fell silent. "What other option do we have, hyung? We got no other lead. We got nothing else we're able to do. They know we're here - hell, they probably know that we're here in the police station right now!"

Jaebum stepped forward. "Well then, you guys have to run. Pack your stuff and run--"

"There's no in hell we're doing that." Yongguk immediately responded and slapped the file down on to the desk and bites down on his bottom lip in thought before he turned to Jongup. "How big was your gang? I mean, I know it's been a couple of years but now is your chance to tell us about everything you can remember from them."

"I can do that instead." A voice chimed, different from the squad's, and they all whipped around to try to find the source. Yongguk frowned as saw a tall woman wearing a beat red dress that was showing way too much of her chest than it should be with long, brown hair with soft waves.

"Naeun?!" Jungkook exclaimed and stood up straight. Yongguk looked back and forth between the two in confusion, grabbing Daehyun and pulling him close to his side, a bad feeling churning in his gut. "The hell are you doing here?!"

The woman, Naeun, smiled a little at Jungkook but her eyes remained firm. "Sorry, Kook. There's a secret I haven't told you." She sighed and stepped forward, hooking some of her locks behind her ear as she eyed the file that Yongguk put back down on to the desk. "I'm a member of the Black Dragons." In .02 seconds, all of the officers immediately aimed their guns at her and Yongguk stepped back while putting Daehyun to his chest. Naeun sighed low and folded her arms across her chest as her eyebrows raised. "Will you at least take a moment to let me speak before you pull your triggers?" Jaebum narrowed his eyes and stared at her as he kept his gun raised but he nodded a little. "I'm sure Jungkook has spoken to you briefly about me. But I came here a few months ago though I kept my presence a secret. In the Black Dragons, I'm not what you call a valuable member but they claim me as their possession. If I run away, they will hunt me and kill me. My role is not just a prostitute, but an informist; I use my... charm to bring evidence or information back to them."

"So what's your business here then?" Himchan demanded, taking a bold step forward. "Here to tell them where Jongup is?!"

Naeun looked at him in confusion for a second. "No." She replied. "They have no idea I'm here. They know I'm here somewhere in Seoul, but they don't know I'm here. The reason I'm here was to speak to Jongup. But seeing as I highly doubt you'll let me speak alone with him, I'll say everything I need to here and now. While it is true they are here with the intentions of hunting and killing Jongup, I am mainly here to request something very simple. A deal if you will. I will tell you everything you need to know about the Black Dragons if you help give me a new life away from them."

"Why the fuck should we trust you?" Yongguk hissed. "How do we know you just won't turn back and tell them everything we plan on doing?"

Naeun frowned a little more. "Because they killed someone very precious to me... I had a lover. And they killed him in front of me saying that I only belong to them. No one else. I'm sure you understand my grief, Yongguk; although you're lucky, _you still get to hold him_." She spat. Yongguk glanced down at Daehyun, who looked up at him with concern. "I need to run away from them, much like Jongup. I can't live like this anymore. They had ordered me to get information out of Jungkook about Jongup, including where he lived and everything else. They told me that I had to kill Jungkook after getting all this information but I... I couldn't. Jungkook is my friend, since high school. And Jungkook, I'm so sorry."

The said male raised his head in confusion, his gun lowering a little as he took notice of her guilty expression. "...The hell are you apologizing to me about?" He muttered.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured and her eyes began to water. "I'm... I'm so sorry..." Jungkook stared at her for a moment before his eyes grew large. He seethed his gun and bolted to his desk and with shaking hands, he grabbed his phone and dialed Jimin's number, pressing his phone to his ear.

"Jimin?! Jimin, where are you?!" Jungkook asked frantically. "No, no, please!! Don't hang up! This is not--no! You need to listen to me! You need to turn back and head back to the station!! Please, baby, please! Just do this for me, okay?! I'll explain when you get here!! Don't stop for anything, alright?! Get here as fast as you can! Please, baby just... I--hello...? Jimin? _Jimin_?!" He pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at his screen before letting out an angered yell, slamming his phone down on to his desk. He leaned his head down for a second before he suddenly straightened and charged at Naeun, grabbing her by the throat and slammed her to the wall.

"Jungkook!" Mark exclaimed and quickly put his gun away before rushing over to the younger's side when Jungkook pressed the barrel of his pistol at her forehead.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Jungkook yelled, not budging even as Mark began pulling him. "Where the fuck did they take him!? I'm not in the mood to play any of your fucking games - you're the one that fucked everything up in the first place so give me one good reason to not pull this fucking trigger!!"

Naeun gasped for air as she gripped his wrist. "B-Because.. I'm.. the only w-way for you t-to.. g-get him back!" She pleaded. " _Alive_!" Jungkook's eyes narrowed and Mark managed to pull him off of her with the help of Jaebum.

"As much as I hate it, she's right!!" Jaebum shouted and made the boy look at him. "She's right!! She's our _only_ lead to get him back safely!" Jungkook shook his head and exhaled shakily while he began to pace back and forth. Jaebum watched him for a moment before he turned to Naeun.

" _Talk_." He hissed and gave the signal for everyone to lower their guns. "And you better tell us everything." Naeun coughed and rubbed her throat, nodding softly as he walked forward.

"I will tell you everything that I know. But you have to seal our deal."

Mark stepped forward. "I don't know how you seal your deals, but he's married. To me." He replied firmly. Naeun blinked a little in shock and smiled sheepishly.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you two were married." She murmured and stepped back a little. Mark let out a satisfied _hmph_ and Jaebum had to resist the smirk threatening to form on his lips before he simply stuck out his hand.

"It is a deal." He nodded and shook her hand. "Now... talk."

* * *

 

His eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his seat, eyes glued to the ragged TV that was hooked high up into the corner of the room. The news was playing; the female anchor reporting yet another murder happening in Seoul as she described the gruesome serial killings with a nervous gaze. She advised everyone to stay inside until it's necessary but if they do need to leave their homes, keep 911 on speed dial and don't travel alone. The boy shook his head a little and exhaled as he looked away from the TV but the audio kept humming in his ears; his eyes instead looking at the IV needle that was lodged in his arm.

"Hello, I see your awake." The boy looked up and watched as a nurse walked into the room. "How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous?" She asked and grabbed the clipboard from the counter.

"I'm doing fine." He replied.

But she gave him a look like she didn't believe him. "You can't fool me, Junhong." She flipped one of the pages on the clipboard and stepped forward. "This is your 3rd seizure this week."

Junhong sighed and lightly rolled his eyes. "Look, I keep telling you; I don't know why this is even happening. Every time I try to recall anything, my mind just fucking fogs up..." He insisted. The nurse eyed him for a second before she wrote something down.

"We're gonna run a few tests and take a blood sample to make sure everything is okay and you don't have a health condition." She chimed before going over to the counter, grabbing some gloves and putting them on. "So far, your symptoms are random seizures and that's... pretty much all we've got right now." Junhong sighed low and let her take a blood sample from his arm, saying something about 'if you feel like you're seizuring, just press this button if you can' before leaving the room. Before the door closed, he watched the nurse turn to the guard that was waiting on the other side and begin to murmur to him. Junhong frowned a little and chewed on his bottom lip before turning his attention back to the TV.

 _"We have no idea what the motive is behind all of these killings."_ The reporter spoke. _"But according to Seoul Police, they believe that all of the victims are random. They can't find any connections that lead the victims together - they didn't even go to the same stores for coffee. There was nothing tying them together. While they didn't comment about who or what, they did claim they have a potential lead that may be the key to ending this chaos. Meanwhile, if anyone sees or knows where the Black Dragons are hiding, please call 911 and stay indoors. Keep safe, everyone."_

Junhong frowned. "The Black Dragons?" He muttered. "...Why does that sound so familiar?" He stared down at the sheets and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think. But then suddenly, an image showed in his head - a memory it seemed - and despite it making his head spin, he tried to hold on to the image.

_"Don't tell anyone this Junhong, you promise?" Jongup murmured, his eyes boring into Junhong's as they held hands. "You've gotta promise me. You're the only one I've told this about..."_

_"Yeah." That was his own voice. "You can tell me anything, hyung, I told you that." Jongup smiled a little in relief and squeezed his hand, their fingers lacing together._

_"...Have you ever heard of the Black Dragons?"_

He hissed softly as the memory suddenly vanished and his head throbbed in pain. He reached up and rubbed his temple as he leaned his head back against the pillow. Slowly, the pounding began to disappear and he was able to open his eyes; though he had to blink a couple of times because his vision blurred.

"Fuck." He groaned. "That... That was Jonguppie hyung." Junhong licked his lips and lifted his head, eyeing the multiple random scars on his arms; they were like he was stabbed with needles with excessive force, the scars making the nurse and doctor question if he did heroin or something. But he quickly denied it. Though even he didn't know where those scars came from, yet they made his stomach churn.

"... _What the fuck happened to me_...?"

* * *

"We'll be fine." Himchan reassured, rubbing his hand up and down Daehyun's back in an attempt to help calm the boy, who had just suffered an anxiety attack. "We've got hi-tech security surrounding this place. Cameras, alarms, traps - everything. We'll be alright. The doors and windows are locked, all the blinds are shut, and we'll refrain from turning on the lights at night. We'll be okay, alright? We'll be okay."

Daehyun sniffled and wiped his nose with a tissue. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I can't help it... E-Ever since the... the..."

Yongguk frowned and hugged Daehyun to his chest. "I know, Dae... I know. I understand - we all do." He murmured and threads his fingers through Daehyun's hair before kissing the top of his head. "You'll be okay. We'll all be okay. We just gotta... We just gotta stick together, alright? Not let any one of us out of our sight, mmh?" He felt Daehyun nod softly against his chest and hug him tightly.

"Besides," Himchan continued. "Naeun is proving to be a good source. She's provided a lot of good information already." Naeun, who is behind bars to not only make sure she won't betray them, but it's more safer for her to be secluded like this. Jaebum was even a little more worried for their safety so he paid some security guards at the station to keep watch inside and outside of their home just to be safe.

Daehyun lightly shook his head. "Okay... If you say so - I just have this weird feeling." He murmured. "Maybe it's just paranoia."

"Babe," Yongguk's normally deep voice was softer this time and it made the younger relax a little. "Let's go get some sleep, okay? You'll be okay. We'll all be okay. We'll discuss it more with Jaebum tomorrow but right now, let's just go get some rest."

"Okay... Okay." Daehyun agreed with a soft sigh. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Himchan smiled softly and ruffled Daehyun's hair as the couple headed up the stairs. Jongup watched them leave and sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair.

"Jongup, stop that." Himchan's stern voice broke the momentary silence. "You're thinking way too much about it."

The younger male sighed and rubbed his face. "This is my fault and none of you guys can deny it. The way I left was a coward way and they were waiting for the perfect time to strike before making themselves known. This is my fault. Because of my poor mistakes, they're not only hunting me but they're hunting everyone. Jimin - who has nothing to do with the situation - was the first to go. Who knows who is next? Who knows when they'll actually strike? It's stressing me out knowing that I can't do much - if I confront them myself, God knows how that'll end; either with me dead or everyone else dead just to make me even more miserable."

Himchan's expression softened but his eyes remained stern. " _Nobody_ is going to die, Jongup. Stop thinking like that. You did what was best for you by leaving them and starting anew."

"But if I _wouldn'_ t have left--"

"Jongup, that's enough." The elder sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "Just go to bed. We'll be discussing our strategy tomorrow, you got me?" Deciding to no longer argue with him, Jongup nodded and reluctantly peeled himself off the chair and towards his room upstairs. Once he made it to his room, laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling to try to sort his thoughts out.

"I'm so worried." Daehyun murmured against Yongguk's shoulder as he curled up against him. "For Jimin's safety, for everyone's safety... but also for Jongup. Knowing him, he's blaming himself for all of this."

Yongguk exhaled as he tightened his arms around his lover. "I'm sure we'll be able to survive this. I'm sure we'll all be able to survive this... I'm sure nothing bad will happen to any of us." Daehyun fell silent for a moment before he responded.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I'll protect each and every one of you, that's why. I won't let any of you guys out of my sight. I won't make the same mistake. I will _never_ ever make that mistake again." Yongguk promised and sealed it by kissing the top of Daehyun's head. "Now sleep, my love. We've got a lot of things to discuss tomorrow."

Daehyun nodded softly and nuzzled closer to him with a small sigh, his eyes slipping close. "Goodnight. I love you, Yongguk." He whispered. Yongguk smiled softly and kissed his head again.

"I love you too, my love. Sleep well."

And as the two lovers slept, they failed to notice the door slightly ajar with a pair of eyes watching and listening from the darkness. Slowly, the door closed silently and the figure stood and seemed to stare at the wall longingly for a moment before walking down the hall. Picking up the duffle bag that was placed in front of a door, the pace quickened and the figure began jogging down the stairs and towards the entrance of the home; walking past all the bodies of the unconscious bodyguards laying on the ground. Once the figure was out of the house and in the line of bushes just in front of the building, it took a second to turn around and look back. Jongup stared longingly for a moment before his eyes shifted and he had a firm, determined expression on his face as he popped the hood up over his head before turning around; disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update was a little short but i still hope it was a still enjoyable. my mind kinda drew a blank when it came to trying to think what i wanted to include in this chapter. kind of like a writer's block. but it's gone now, thankfully, and know i really know what i plan on doing with this story.
> 
> but what do you think is going on with junhong/zelo?  
> will jimin be okay?  
> is naeun really trustworthy or is she bait?  
> and what do you think jongup is REALLY up to?


	4. 진실 [truth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'In front of the faded line, stop right there  
> Look at the stained illusion, everything has broken down  
> There's no utopia, that's just an escape  
> Now wake up, wake up, wake up'
> 
> — B.A.P's 'Dystopia'

Daehyun had remembered going to sleep in a rather peaceful state; feeling safe and comfortable in Yongguk's firm arms. But when he woke, his stomach was churning and his mind was foggy. The safety of Yongguk's arms were no longer engulfing him - the man wasn't even in the room when he rose - and it was eerily quiet but he knew. He just knew that something had happened. And when he ventured his way downstairs and into the main room, he saw Yongguk and Himchan sitting on the couch with a couple security guards sitting on a different couch that was sitting in front of them. That was when everything zoned out and the words they kept saying each other muted. Yongguk had turned his head towards Daehyun's direction when a guard reacted to his presence and the older man didn't hesitate to stand and engulf his lover tightly. Daehyun didn't even realize that he was crying until his body shook from the violent sobs that was leaving him.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not even a little surprised." Daehyun confessed after taking several moments to calm down. He was now seated on Yongguk's lap, busy rubbing his nose with a tissue after his crying fit. "I'm just... heartbroken that he made this decision on his own."  
  
"He probably felt that there was nothing else that could be done that would result in a good ending." Himchan sighed with a small shake of his head. "But I'm... Fuck- there could have been something better than _this_."  
  
Yongguk kissed Daehyun's temple and sighed, holding him closer. "We could have eventually come up with something better. Jongup... made a stupid decision. I highly doubt they'll be satisfied if he returns to them or surrenders himself to them."  
  
"This is not going to end just because Jongup left." Daehyun turned his attention to look at the note on the coffee table that Jongup had left; a whole two words stating an apology was what was written on it. "No, no... There's definitely something else that's going to happen here. I don't like it."  
  
Yongguk had eventually dismissed the guards and told them to return home before the trio made their way to the police station to discuss matters further. Yongguk was firm when he said that he was not only going to help rescue Jimin but also get Jongup back and there was nothing that was going to stop him from finishing this. Daehyun and Himchan were, of course, on-board with this decision. Jongup was a big part of this group but his relationship with Jimin had built over the year; like Yongguk, Daehyun considered Jimin as his younger brother and cared for him just as deeply as Jaebum does.  
  
Naeun was providing more and more information, even without request. It seemed that she was eager, just as eager as they were, to solve all of this chaos. She told them about their current Mafia leader, a very abusive man named Dongwoon. He was very picky with his women but had them by the bucket-loads. Dongwoon was ruthless and murderous with the love for money the outweighed everything else. But he loved pretty and fragile things and had his bisexuality a somewhat hidden thing. He didn't keep it a secret but rarely did he ever let it surface. So Naeun was very, very worried for Jimin's safety. He was beautiful and fragile, and fit everything that Dongwoon was interested in, so he insisted that they hurry so nothing bad happens to him. But despite being quick they should also be careful. Dongwoon is smart, very smart, and is usually two steps ahead.  
  
When Naeun was explaining where their hideout was hidden, Jaebum had pulled Daehyun aside and into the hallway for a private conversation. Yongguk and the others were too focus and concentrated to notice that both of them had left, but Daehyun was more concerned with what Jaebum was telling him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Daehyun murmured, voice and expression laced with confusion. "He's... seizures? He's having random seizures?"  
  
"It's not just seizures, Daehyun. His symptoms are confusion and apparently, gaps in his memory. He claims that the last thing he remembers is something about a bank and when he opened his eyes, he was laying in his bunk in his jail cell." Jaebum explained with a restless sigh. "At first, we all didn't buy this at all. We thought he was just pulling shit with us but it... it really seems that he has no idea what we're talking about and it's fucking me up, Daehyun. Something's up. There's something that happened that we don't know about; something behind the scenes... A nurse took a sample of his blood to check for any health conditions. There was nothing. Nothing except for traces of some kind of drug called Hijack... Have you heard of that?" Slowly, Daehyun shook his head. "Well apparently, it's very lethal and very, _very_ illegal but... there was a lot in his system. There was way too much in his body, which could possibly be why he's having seizures..."  
  
The boy let out a shaky breathe and he hugged himself a little bit, eyes glued to the floor. "Why are you telling me all this?" He asked after a silent moment.  
  
"...Because, like I said, there's something going on that we don't know about." Jaebum continued carefully and squeezed his shoulder. "And I need to get to the bottom of it and I was wondering... if you'd be willing to help me?"  
  
Daehyun knew that Jaebum is no liar. And he knew that only voices things out when something is truly bugging him and right now, even as they speak with Jaebum's hand on his shoulder, there was a waver in his voice and a slight tremble in his palm. And with the added weight of Junhong's sudden health turn, the random mysterious seizures and symptoms, and loads of a lethal drug in his symptom - Daehyun would be dumb to argue about all of this not being suspicious.  
  
So he agrees.  
  
He and Jaebum leave shortly after, Daehyun insisting to keep it a secret. He doesn't want Yongguk or the others to know about Junhong's condition, about their deal, until Daehyun sees it for himself. Still having a prominent skill about seeing if people or lying or not, Daehyun needs to see Junhong first so he can make a clear judgement before confronting Yongguk and Himchan about it. Because if Junhong is lying about it, then he feels like telling the others about it would just be a waste of time.  
  
It took a minute to convince Yongguk, though. Daehyun had to come up with an excuse, saying that he was going with Jaebum to go check on Mark's condition. His lover didn't like Daehyun going anywhere where he wasn't in his sight of eye. But Jaebum was going to be with him, and he entrusted him to keep an eye on Daehyun for him while they continue to discuss strategy. Jungkook offered to come along as well, wanting to see this all for himself as well, and Jaebum allowed it.  
  
"Taehyung, I'm trusting you to look after the squad while I'm gone." Jaebum voiced before he left. Taehyung straightened immediately and nodded. "Mark is off duty today due to being ill so he can't be here to keep the chaos at bay. Right now, if any of you guys decide to act up, you're off this case and you'll be on leave until I say you can come back. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Taehyung and the entire squad yell in unison. Satisfied, Jaebum left with Jungkook and Daehyun in tow.   
  
"What do you think is going on?" Jungkook murmured softly as they climbed into Jaebum's squad car.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Daehyun replied flatly. "My mind is too compressed." The ride to the other section of the station was long and silent. Daehyun kept his eyes glued to the things outside of the window as Jaebum drove. It took him another second to breathe before he finally complied and got out of the car, following the two into the station; where a nurse immediately approached them.  
  
"It's getting worse." The nurse frowned as he leads them down the hall. "He had another seizure before you guys arrived and he started having a nose bleed. We could barely stabilize him - it took us longer than usual to keep him stable but we managed to get a good portion of the drug out of his system."  
  
Jaebum sighed softly. "Do you know how much is left in his bloodstream?" He asked.  
  
"Not that much, thankfully. We've been working hard on getting it all out of his body but we can't operate on him for long or he'll seizure so we have to do it in portions." The nurse sighed. "It's frustrating... but some portion of the drug reached his brain, which is why he had such a bad seizure. However, we managed to stop the flow and get that portion of drugs out before it reached his brain any further."  
  
The captain nodded. "Good. You guys are doing good." He reassured and squeezed the nurses' shoulder before glancing over at Daehyun. "You ready?" The younger male swallowed thickly before nodding. Jungkook wrapped his arm around Daehyun's shoulders as they walked into a room. It consisted of what seemed to be a one-way mirror and a couple of chairs along with a single table. The window gave them a view of a hospital-looking scene - similar equipment and everything - and Junhong was laying in the bed as a nurse talked to him. Jungkook stayed back as Daehyun walked towards the glass as he observed the younger on the bed. It was silent for a while until Jaebum noticed how Daehyun's shoulders slumping.  
  
"...What is it, Daehyun?" He spoke softly.  
  
"...It... This doesn't make sense." Daehyun breathed as his eyebrows furrowed. "This doesn't make sense. I.. I don't understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Daehyun turned his head and glanced at Jaebum for a second before looking back at Junhong. "This - he is completely different..."  
  
Jaebum chewed on his bottom lip. "Daehyun, I don't mean to dig up into a portion of your head that you buried but you need to be more clear."  
  
"What I mean is he's different. Completely different." Daehyun sighed shakily and rubbed his arm. "...When I was being held, Junhong kept silent. He barely even moved. Only did or said something when Youngjae spoke to him or told him to do something. He was rarely in the room I was being held in except for..." He drifted off and sighed, his eyes closing. "The one time where I nearly escaped. The one day I was nearly able to escape, Youngjae had ordered Junhong into the room I was being held in. Alone. When he... when he forced himself upon me, I accepted the fact that he went rogue. That he was no longer the Junhong that I had known. But even then, I sensed that something was off. His eyes were blown out, almost black, and he was paler than usual. His hands were shaking and he seemed to be in doubt of everything that he was doing. When it finished, I had managed to break free from my restraints... Junhong, instead of grabbing a hold of me, watched and let me go. I was nearly at the exit if Youngjae didn't catch me. And when I was being dragged back to the room, Youngjae dragged Junhong out and he didn't look very pleased about something. That was the last time I saw Junhong." Jaebum inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"...The drug is called Hijack." He began, making Daehyun turn to look at him. "I know it's stupid but have you ever seen the Hunger Games? Where Peeta was 'hijacked'?" Daehyun nodded, his frown deepening. "It's very, very similar to this. Except it isn't a fluid that gets injected into their system, it's a lethal and illegal drug. And, once it gets inserted, it's effective immediately. What the drug does is erase memories and what Youngjae did, was present things to Junhong during the session to make him think that other things happened. Much like Peeta, certain memories of his were altered so that he thought Katniss was the enemy. It's just like that. Except, if the drug is inserted too many times, the body begins to shut down. Eventually, all bits of memory fades and they turn into something else; a complete 180 of what they used to be and that was Youngjae's goal."  
  
Jungkook shook his head and looked at the window. "So what you're saying is that Youngjae basically took out Junhong's brain, molded it into his own image, and put it back?"  
  
"Basically, yes." Jaebum looked over at a nurse and took a file before approaching Daehyun, handing him the file. "I assigned Taehyung into looking into this matter. He investigated the old hideout that you were held in and unearthed a whole pile of evidence." Daehyun looked wary for a second before he took the file and began looking. "Youngjae kept journal entries since day 1 when he realized his feelings for you. He explained about his master plan and how it developed throughout the years until it finally happened. But he also kept a section dedicated to his 'Ace' of the plan. _Junhong_. For that portion, he made video entries. Apparently in the videos, he kept Junhong restrained when he drugged him and every time he drugged him, Junhong was begging Youngjae - _begging him_ \- to let him go. Meaning, he was forced to be under this and Youngjae was basically using him as a guinea pig. In the diary entries, Youngjae, explained that what he was originally going to do was steer Junhong away from Jongup, because apparently they were secretly in love. He drove Junhong away from Jongup and instead of having Junhong having feelings for Jongup, he was 'in love' with Yongguk due to the drugs that Youngjae forced into him. He shifted Junhong's image of love so that instead of picturing Jongup, he saw Yongguk instead and purposely drove you off the edge, Daehyun. That was the first step of his plan; shifting Junhong away from Jongup, breaking your heart, and if he didn't win at winning your heart, then he was going to result into slowly killing you because _'if I can't have him, no one can_ '."  
  
"Fuck." Daehyun exhaled and had to sit down or else he would have collapsed by now. He covered his mouth with a trembling hand as tears pooled into his eyes. "S-So... what you're saying is that Junhong... is _innocent_? That because he was forced to be under the influence of drugs, he is _innocent_?"  
  
"That's why I brought you here; to see for yourself if Junhong truly is innocent." Jaebum squeezed his shoulder before soothingly running his fingers through his hair. "With what Taehyung had found, I needed to see if you truly believed all of this." Daehyun squeezed his eyes shut and let out a few deep breathes before he opened his eyes and stood up.  
  
Jungkook looked up and straightened. "What are you doing?" He piped up.  
  
"I need to see this. Let me in." Daehyun said as he walked over to the guard. "Let me in. Let me talk to him." The guard glanced at Jaebum warily before the captain nodded. The guard sighed softly and stepped aside, letting Daehyun slowly enter the room. Junhong shifted his attention away from the nurse and immediately perked up once he noticed Daehyun standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hyung!" He called out gleefully and sat up. "You look different." Daehyun swallowed thickly and walked closer, glancing at the nurse and silently dismissing her. "Wow, you look... _really_ different."  
  
"What do you last remember, Junhong?" Daehyun kept his voice calm, rid of any emotion as he stared into Junhong's eyes.  
  
Junhong seemed confused. "The last thing I remember is being at the bank. Remember? When Youngjae went missing and we were robbing a bank? I remember waking up that morning." The boy then paused and scrunched up his face a little. "Strange, though... I saw Youngjae when I woke up."  
  
Daehyun froze, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I woke up, I was somehow in Yongguk's bed and I don't... ya know, I don't remember going into Yongguk's bed. I remember eating dinner with all of you guys at your favorite restaurant then playing video games with Jonguppie hyung before I fell asleep on the couch with him... But then I somehow ended up in Yongguk's bed and I was really confused. So I got out of bed to look around and it was like... 2 in the morning. I saw you at the table with Himchan discussing the strategy for the bank robbery to get the money for Youngjae and I was like _what do you mean? Didn't we just see Youngjae?_ So I went to his room and boom... there he was. But he looked like he was in a rush, like he was trying to hide or something. When he saw me, he pulled me into the room and told me to keep quiet. He then gave me a drink and it tasted a little weird. I passed out and when I woke up, I was here. In this room. Supposedly because I had a seizure - hyung, _what the fuck_ happened?! _Why_ am I here in jail?! And, most of all, _why_ are you looking at me like I wounded you?! I don't understand!! Everyone is looking at me like I'm some sort of fucking _monster_ and I have no idea what the fuck is going on and it's _tearing me apart_!! There's pieces of my memory that is missing, _clearly_ , and I don't know why or how!! Where is Youngjae?! Where Yongguk and Himchan?! Where is Jongup?! _What the fuck happened to me_?!" Zelo yelled in desperation, eyes wide and full of tears. Daehyun swore he felt the air leave his lungs and he stared at him in silence, his chest aching.  
  
"You don't... remember..." Daehyun murmured in shock as he took a step back. Junhong's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward a little. His mouth was moving and Daehyun knew he was trying to talk to him but everything around him went mute. Stumbling, he managed to made his way out of the room quickly and nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Jungkook, who caught him and held him in his arms as he sobbed.  
  
"He doesn't remember." Daehyun clutched on to Jungkook like a lifeline. "He's... H-He's got a fucking year's worth of memories just... g-gone! Fucking _gone_! H-He doesn't know w-what happened... H-He's telling the truth... Fuck, he's telling the truth." Jaebum looked at Jungkook and they both shared concerned looks before the captain nodded. With the help of Jungkook, Daehyun managed to leave the station with them in one piece.  
  
"Hey, let's go get something to eat, yeah?" Jaebum suggested in a soft voice once they got into the car. "Get something good and delicious to eat to help calm you down. How does that sound?"  
  
Daehyun sniffed softly and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah.. Yeah, food sounds nice." He agreed and got into the passenger seat while Jungkook got into the back. "But all the good restaurants are a bit of drive..."  
  
"I'm sure a 5 or so minute drive won't hurt us." Jaebum chuckled softly as they drove down the street. Daehyun opened his mouth to retort but everything happened so fast, his head spun. When he opened his eyes, he was still in the car but everything was different. The car was laying on its side, all of the windows were broken and glass was shattered. His head was pounding and his entire left side was screaming in pain. But he managed to turn his head to discover that the car was laying on the drivers side and Jaebum was still in his seat as well. Jaebum wasn't moving, he was deathly still and he couldn't even see his chest moving, and Daehyun nearly sobbed at the sight; _there was so much blood_.  
  
"Jaebum?" He croaked out before a sudden thought hit him. Jungkook. Letting out a breathe and ignoring the pain in his body, he managed to turn around in his seat; the seat belt still doing a good job in keeping him in place. Daehyun's eyes widened and his mouth opened once he realized that the back end of the car was _gone_. "Jungkook?!" Fighting against the pain, he managed to unbuckle himself and crawl out of the wreck. He couldn't move his shoulder, which meant it was either dislocated or broken but his entire arm was aching as well along with his ribs - it was a bit hard to breathe and he could feel a warm liquid running down his head.

As Daehyun collapsed on to the ground with a groan of pain, he swore he heard someone call out for him. Looking to his right, he gasped softly as he saw the other end of the car feet away along with the outline of a body on the ground. The car was not only split in half but Jungkook had been catapulted out of it in the process somehow. Whatever hit them had hit them on the drivers side.  
  
"Jungkook! You doing okay?" Daehyun called out. He got a groan in response and he watched Jungkook shift a little, rolling on to his side and facing Daehyun. His head was bleeding profusely but that seemed to be the only apparent injury.  
  
"I think... we got t-boned." The younger hissed softly. "I don't know how but... I think I got launched out of the car. I don't hurt that much... but my head feels like it's splitting open... It's so hard to stay conscious, hyung..." Daehyun gritted his teeth. This is bad. Jungkook clearly has a bad head injury but then there was Jaebum, who looked as if he was dead. Daehyun's head was pulsing with pain and it was so hard to even lift his head, he couldn't move his left arm, his entire left side of his ribs was hurting and every time he breathed it hurt, and he felt as if someone tore out his knee. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't move so much. Suddenly, a black van pulled up and Daehyun gasped as a group of men dressed in suits climbed out and two went over to Jungkook. Daehyun tried to yell at them, tried to tell them to let him go but his vision was giving out when the rest of the men approached him. The last thing he remembered seeing was a flash of black ink one of the men's wrists when he grabbed. _A black dragon_.

\---  
 _ **48**_ _**hours**_ _ **earlier**_  
\---

Jimin didn't expect for himself to be the first victim. He was just trying to sort out his head with the whole issue about Jungkook and Naeun when it all happened. He remembered climbing into his car when he was approached but superficial looking men dressed in suits and sunglasses. They told him to come with them and when he refused, that was when he got the phone call from Jungkook.  
  
 _"Jimin?! Jimin, where are you?!"_ He sounded very frantic.  
  
"Jungkook, I don't want to fucking talk to you right now." Jimin sighed and shoved his suitcase into the trunk.  
  
 _"No, no, please!! Don't hang up!"_  
  
"Is this you trying to fucking give me some shitty ass excuse about you and Naeun before I leave?!"  
  
 _"This is not--no! You need to listen to me! You need to turn back and head back to the station!!"_  
  
Jimin frowned. "Now why the fuck would I turn around and head back to the station? Did Jaebum not tell you that I'm on leave for a couple of days?"  
  
 _"Please, baby, please! Just do this for me, okay?!"_  
  
He sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up as he saw a black van roll up. "Jungkook, I don't understand why you are telling me to go back to the station. What the fuck is going on?"  
  
 _"I'll explain when you get here!! Don't stop for anything, alright?! Get here as fast as you can!"_  
  
"Are you Park Jimin?" A voice spoke and Jimin frowned a little as he watched a group of suited men approach him.  
  
"I am. Who the fuck are you people?" He hissed out.  
  
 _"Please, baby just... I--hello...?"_ He could still hear Jungkook trying to speak to him through the phone.  
  
"You need to come with us." One of the men said.  
  
Jimin snorted a little. "Like hell I am going with you guys. I don't even know you."  
  
 _"Jimin?"_  
  
The men looked at each other before suddenly, Jimin was grabbed roughly and it caused him to drop his phone. He yelled out in shock and squirmed hard as he dragged away from his car.  
  
"What the fuck?! Let me go!!" He yelled.  
  
 _"Jimin?!"_ Jungkook shouted, the call still on-going on his phone. Jimin opened his mouth to try to call out to him but then a funky smelling cloth was placed over his mouth as one of the men bent down to grab his phone, ending the call. When Jimin woke up, he was locked in some kind of dark room. His wrists were tied behind his back and a piece of tape was over his mouth. The door didn't even have a doorknob, the room barely had a window and if it did, it was covered up, and there was a single lamp that was hanging in the middle of the room. Confused and scared, Jimin whimpered against the tape and squirmed a little, jolting when the door opened. A couple of people walked in followed by a big, intimidating looking male. Jimin instinctively cowered a little and curled up against himself.  
  
"Hmm, so I'm assuming this little thing right here is Park Jimin, right?" The male purred as he approached Jimin, bending down to his level as he eyed him. A smirk began to pull at his lips. "He's unexpectedly very pretty..." Jimin immediately jerked away when the male reached out to touch him and the male scowled at this response, roughly slapping him before grabbing his chin. "Listen, you little bitch, you don't have the right to disobey me. This is my house, ya hear? You need to take a look at your position. You're being held in my home. You're a fucking guest. And if you decide to disobey me, I have every right to take you out." Jimin trembled at the sound of his threatening voice and tears poured down his cheeks. "I will break you in every way, Park Jimin. I kinda wanna play with you but right now... right now, I have some business to attend to. But I will see you later and, if you're lucky, you'll be getting some room-mates, too." The man then stood up and Jimin watched him in slight confusion as he left. As he looked around, realized that no matter how much he squirmed, he couldn't break free from his restraints. There was no way he could escape even if he did. So he closed his eyes and prayed that this was all just a bad dream.

\---  
 _ **present time**_  
\---

He was startled awake when the door was roughly pushed open. He looked up with wide eyed and moved himself further into the corner the more people came into the room. When he originally thought something was going to happen to him, he realized that something else entirely was going down.  
  
Daehyun made eye contact with Jimin and his eyes widened as well before he was roughly shoved to the ground. Yelling in pain as he landed on his left side, he slowly shifted and rolled on to his back with a small whimper. Jimin straightened immediately with a gasp as he saw what appeared to be an unconscious Jungkook as he was shoved to the ground beside Daehyun. Only when the door closed did Jimin make a move; quickly shuffling over to Daehyun.  
  
"Fuck. You doing okay?" Daehyun rasped, for he had no restraints on. Jimin nodded quickly, more tears pouring down his cheeks. Carefully, Daehyun sat up and took the tape off of Jimin's mouth before he began undoing the rope on his wrists.  
  
"What happened?!" He exclaimed. "You look like you've been in a car accident!"  
  
Daehyun smiled softly, though it was bitter. "We were. It's a bit of a long story, but... Jungkook, Jaebum, and I were involved in a car accident. But seeing as Jungkook and I are the ones here they must have left Jaebum behind... Oh god, Jaebum." Jimin frowned and stared at him, rubbing his wrists once they were free. "Fuck, Jimin, I... fuck. T-There so much blood. He wasn't moving. I could tell he wasn't moving. T-The car was split in half and... fuck, Jungkook was in the back and he was somehow catapulted out of the car." Gasping, Jimin whirled around and crawled over to Jungkook.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Jimin took off his jacket and quickly put it against the wound on Jungkook's head before he began checking for a pulse. "Oh thank god... _Oh thank god_ \- he's still got a pulse, thank god." He breathed, relieved.  
  
"Jimin... Jimin- when Jungkook phoned you the other day, Naeun had stopped by the station." Daehyun leaned his head back against the floor and sighed, closing his eyes. "She's a member of this mafia. She was assigned to seek information about Jongup from Jungkook and then kill him but due to being friends with Jungkook since high school, she refused to do so. She came to the station to reveal all of this and she's made a deal. She wants out of the mafia and she will give them all the information that they need in return to giving her a new life." He explained then opened his eyes and looked over at Jimin. "Jungkook called because she hinted that you were the first target and he wanted to get you to safety so he could explain everything..."  
  
A sob escaped Jimin and he held Jungkook to him tightly. "I'm such an idiot. This is my fault... T-This is all my fault!"  
  
"No, it's not." They all looked up when a new voice joined into their conversation. Daehyun quickly sitting up as Jongup approached quickly with a large First Aid Kit in his hand. "This is mine. This mine alone."  
  
" _Jongup_?! What the fuck-"  
  
"-Hush, hyung!" Jongup exclaimed softly and covered his mouth. "I'm not supposed to be here in this room with you but you're injured. If I'm seen in here, they won't let me back in here." He quickly opened the box and began working on closing the wound on Jungkook's head. "Look, I'm sorry I disappeared like that, but what else could I have done? If I hadn't have done something, then something else would have happened."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" Jimin hissed softly. "Because of you, all of this happened!"  
  
"Jimin-"  
  
"-No, hyung, he's right." Jongup sighed. "This is my fault. Because of me, this all happened. But if I didn't return to them, then they would have killed everyone, do you not understand?! They would have blown up the house that we live at, they would have went and gunned down Mark and the entire police station if I didn't return to them. Yes, I'm _aware_ that something clearly happened but compared to what was originally going to happen, this is mild."  
  
Daehyun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat up, balancing himself by leaning against the wall. "So what now, huh?"  
  
"I've been managing to keep Dongwoon at bay. _For now_." Jongup looked up at Daehyun before looking back down as he continued his work on stitching up the wound. "I've been able to convince him not to kill any of you but he got a little impatient and caused the crash.. I guess he was really eager to meet the people that I ditched them for."  
  
"How long?" Daehyun asked. "How much longer will you able to hold him off?"  
  
"...Honestly? I'm not sure." The male sighed in response and began wrapping Jungkook's head with some gauze. "Seeing that he ran out of patience a little today, I don't think I'll be able to hold him off much longer. Hopefully, Naeun and the others made a strategy by now. He has plans. For all of us. He's taken quite a liking to both you and Jimin so he intends on keeping you both here, using you as his whores, after he kills everyone else."  
  
Jimin stiffened. " _I am no one's whore_." He growled, holding Jungkook tighter to him. "If he dies, _I die_."  
  
"Funny how you say that when you jumped to conclusions and didn't even let him explain himself." Jongup criticized as he narrowed his eyes. Jimin opened his mouth to respond but after a second, he shut his mouth and looked down. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
Daehyun sighed softly. "Jongup, enough."  
  
"No, hyung, he needs to realize the shit he's done! Jaebum fucking sided with him and gave him a few days off and that's not cool! Everyone is picturing Jungkook as a douche-bag now because of _you_." Jongup hissed before pausing. "Wait- speaking of Jaebum, where is he? I thought Dongwoon would have taken Jaebum too?"  
  
"I guess not... He wasn't in the van with us... The last time I remember seeing him was in the wreck." Daehyun explained before falling silent. "To be honest, I don't think he made it... We got t-boned on his side... I don't think he's..."  
  
Jimin's shoulders trembled as he buried his face into Jungkook's hair. "Don't say that. _Please_ don't say that." He begged softly in a quiet sob. "Jaebum, he's... h-he's a fighter... He c-can't be dead... He's the only f-family I have..."  
  
It was Jongup's turn to fall silent for a moment before he lifted his hand to squeeze Jimin's shoulder. "No. You do have family." He murmured softly. Jimin looked up at him in confusion. "A family dressed in blue."  
  


* * *

"If everything goes to plan, we can strike tomorrow." Himchan announced. "We'll just need Taehyung and his group to maintain focus on their job and we'll be set."  
  
"You say that as if you doubt me." Taehyung gasped, bewildered.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Okay, I don't blame you there but give me _a little_ credit."  
  
"Guys." A hesitant voice called out and everyone turned. Jinyoung stood there with a heartbroken expression, eyes wide and full of tears. "I just... I got some really bad news."  
  
Yongguk immediately straightened. "Spit it out." He ordered. Jinyoung opened his mouth but seemed to choke up a little as tears poured down his cheeks.  
  
"Y-You know how... Daehyun, Jaebum, and Jungkook went off to see Mark?" He sobbed, body slouching a little and he had to lean on Taehyung for support. "T-There was a car accident. A _very, very bad_ accident." Yongguk's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink into the darkest pit of his stomach. "A-A witness r-reported it... S-Said a pick-up truck t-boned the cruiser at over 80mph and a-actually split the cruiser in two."  
  
"Christ." Himchan exhaled, putting his hands on the table as he hung his head.  
  
"T-The witness w-was on the phone w-with 911 and w-was about to go tend to them w-when a black van pulled up. T-The witness s-said t-they saw a group of m-men drag Daehyun and Jungkook into their van before taking off." Jinyoung continued.  
  
There was a long dreadful silence. "...W-What about Jaebum?" One of the squad members asked, his tone wavering. "W-What about Captain?"  
  
Jinyoung shook his head and sobbed more. "I-It's bad. I-It's _so bad_. I-It'll be a miracle and _more_ if he makes it." Taehyung frowned and held Jinyoung tightly to him, rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down. It was silent for a while. The sudden news was heart breaking, devastating; the possibility of loosing their captain and the kidnapping of Daehyun and their ace, Jungkook. It all put a lot more pressure on to their shoulders.  
  
"Sorry to break the moment, but, we figured we had to make our entrance at some moment." They all turned out and straightened immediately when 3 men dressed in formal attire walked in. One was tall with platinum blonde hair and black trimmed glasses, friendly yet keen eyes, and a kind smile along with a pair of cute dimples. He wore black dress pants and shoes, a white button-up dress shirt with the sleeves up to his elbows as it was tucked it on the belt line along with a black tie; the matching jacket being held in his left hand while his right held what seemed to be a coffee. The second one was equally as tall but had seriously broad shoulders, brown hair, thick lips, and almost a motherly type of aura around him. He wore basically the same thing as the first male was except he had his jacket on and he wasn't wearing glasses. The third male was short with mint hair, black rimmed glasses with similar attire like the other two but with no jacket and his arms held a couple of files in them.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Yongguk scowled.  
  
The short one perked an eyebrow. "Is that how you're going to greet federal agents?" He retorted.  
  
" _Federal agents_? What the- why are the _FBI_ here?!" Himchan exclaimed, throwing his arms up.  
  
The tall blonde one stepped forward. "The case about the Black Dragons caught the government's attention. They want to bring an end to it as much as you do. So he assigned us the case. Originally, we were supposed to look into it by ourselves and figure out a way to take care of it then. But then we discovered ties leading us here and we figured that it'd be best to work together." The man explained before letting out a small noise in realization. "Oh, how rude of me. Didn't even properly introduce myself. My name is Kim Namjoon." Yongguk relaxed some and shook his hand.  
  
"Well... we appreciate the help, I guess." He replied reluctantly. "Guess it's a plus to have the government on our side for once."  
  
"You eventually won the heart of the government with the whole charity thing you guys did a couple of months ago against gang violence." The other male pointed out with a kind smile before extending his arm. "My name is Kim Seokjin, but just call me Jin. It's nice to finally meet you Yongguk." Yongguk let out a startled _oh_ in response before shaking his hand.  
  
"Min Yoongi." The shorter male introduce with a small bow of his head, his cat-like eyes scanning the various faces before they stopped on Taehyung. "...Are you Kim Taehyung, by chance?"  
  
Taehyung immediately straightened, eyes wide. "Y-Yes. Did I... do something?" He squeaked out lamely.  
  
"No." Yoongi responded with a small hum. "Our boss didn't really give us files about every one of you guys. All we got are names."  
  
Blinking in confusion, Taehyung replied. "Then how did you know I was Taehyung?"  
  
"Well, our boss did say something about a clumsy idiot being on the squad." Yoongi hummed, eyes flickering with amusement as Taehyung pouted - the room filling with chuckles.  
  
"That doesn't distinguish you knowing my identity."  
  
"Your badge says your name, dumbass."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
"Anyways," Jin huffed. "Sorry about all of the stuff that's happened. Hopefully, your captain makes it..."  
  
"He will." Taehyung replied firmly, changing demeanor from shy to determined. "He'll make it."  
  
Yoongi hummed a little as he let his gaze rest on the tanned detective. "So you guys have a plan, huh?"  
  
"Yes. The plan stays the same. Except for one thing." Yongguk leaned forward a little and glance at everything that was laid out on the table in front of them before he leaned back, eyes hardening. And before he turned to leave the room, he spoke one last sentence.  
  
" _We leave tonight_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, a longer update
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> don't kill me plz


	5. 기도하다 [pray]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The pieces of time are  
> Tick tock tick tock  
> Going on gradually slower  
> And fading away'
> 
> — B.A.P 'Fermata'

Breaking the news to Mark was tough. With him being ill and now, all of a sudden, his husband - and their captain - was placed on his possible death bed all in a matter of hours. Mark was an emotional mess and despite sobbing hard, he demanded to be taken to the hospital right away despite the cold he had. It took a while but they eventually complied and took Mark to the hospital, where some other officers were already; standing in the waiting room to hear the results of their fallen captain. Yongguk, Daehyun, and Himchan were present - deciding to hear the results about Jaebum's condition before they begin to prepare for tonight.

"Where's Jungkook... a-and Daehyun?" Mark asked softly, voice all scratchy and irritated from the sickness, before blowing into a tissue.

"...They've been kidnapped." Taehyung murmured softly as his eyes remained trained on his phone, staring at the same picture for the past 3 hours. A picture of him, Jimin, and Jungkook - they were known throughout the station to be incredibly close, all 3 of them, and are best of friends. "Both of them were involved in the car accident with Jaebum..."

Mark whined a little, his eyebrows furrowing as he sank in his seat; defeated. "Christ, this is so unfair... We all keep disappearing one by one." He complained. "This is getting so stressful... So- wait, who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm Kim Namjoon. This is Min Yoongi and Kim Seokjin. We're federal agents." Namjoon greeted with a small bow. "We've struck a deal with these fellow officers. We'll be helping solve this case and put an end to this chaos."

"Federal agents?" Mark seemed thoroughly perplexed. "Odd... Guess it was drastic enough to get the government's attention, huh?"

Yoongi hummed a little. "Yeah, even we were a little startled. We're normally tasked with mission like guarding someone or attending to high security meetings. Not... helping to solve a case. But we understood why we were assigned this task." At the questioning looks, he glanced over at Namjoon who nodded softly. "Well, one of the victims that had been murdered was a man named Kim Sungin. He was the brother of our boss. Sungin was just going to buy some fucking ice-cream when he got killed..."

"Damn." Himchan tsked with a small shake of his head. "That sucks, man..."

"How long have you guys been waiting here?" Mark asked quietly. Yongguk looked at his wrist watch.

"'Bout 5 hours..." He answered mid-sigh.

Mark lowered his gaze and gnawed on his bottom lip. "I hope they're okay." He murmured. Yongguk and Taehyung glanced up at him. "Daehyun, Jimin, and Jungkook... I hope they're okay... I heard that Jungkook got launched out of the wreck."

"That's what the witness had claimed... Daehyun seemed to be semi-okay- the witness said that she had seen Daehyun crawl out of the wreck before the van pulled up..." Jinyoung spoke as his eyes remained glued on the door to the emergency room. Yongguk was about to speak when the door suddenly opened and they all shot up to their feet in full attention mode. The doctor seemed startled by the amount of officers in the room as he wiped his hands - his doctor's robe covered in some blood - but soon approached them and pulled down his face mask.

"Are you all here waiting for Jaebum?" He asked, getting nods in response. "Well... to say the least, it's bad. His condition is very, very poor. He has a large skull fracture and lost way too much blood. When the ambulance had arrived, they had discovered a piece of metal sticking into his side and all of the bones on his left side are pretty much shattered. He'll need to under-go many surgeries in order to fully recover." The doctor pauses briefly and licked his lips. "When we were tending to him, his heart flat-lined 3 times but we were able to bring him back and stabilize him. Right now, he's in a deep coma and we're preparing him for his first surgery on his head - since that's our main focus right now. His head injury is what's threatening his life at the moment. His condition was place under critical and top priority but... if I were to be honest with all of you right now, the chances of survival are slim... A hit like that... can prove to be very fatal." Mark let out choked sob and buried his face into his hands. "The surgery will take a couple of hours, though... We will call about the progress once the surgery is completed."

Taehyung inhaled through his nose before exhaling. "Nae... thank you, doctor. We appreciate your efforts." He thanked and bowed a whole 90 degrees before watching the doctor return to the room.

"We should head back." Himchan spoke after several moments of silence as he grabbed his jacket. "We need to gather things for tonight, get some rest, and everything. We've only got a few hours before we head out."

Mark nodded quickly, waving his hand. "Nae, nae. I understand. You all can go if you really need to but I'll... yeah, I'll stay." He gulped and hugged himself as he sat down on to the chair. "T-That is until we get more news about Jaebum..."

"If you can't make it to the mission, we understand... You are sick, too." Taehyung murmured softly before reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Oh, no don't get me wrong. A simple cold won't stop me from _launching at the son of a bitch_ that did this shit to my husband."

* * *

"So," Yoongi coughed a little (as if trying to act casual). "Uh... how long have you known Jimin and Jungkook?" At that, Taehyung lifted his head from the stack of papers he's been glued to for the past hour with furrowed brows of confusion (he also saw Namjoon smirking a little at him but chose to ignore him). "I, uh.. saw. A picture. On your phone."

"Oh." Taehyung blinked owlishly and seemed to relax a little, his shoulders slightly slumping. "Many years, actually... I've known Jimin longer, though. In fact, I was the one who introduce the two together. Jungkook is my cousin's friend and my cousin would continuously bring friends of his over to my house so I knew all of his friends by heart." Taehyung smiled a little at both the memory at the genuinely interested expression Yoongi had. "Me and my bigmouth, I constantly yapped on and on about my 'soulmate', Jimin, and my cousin demanded to meet him. I meant soulmate in a platonic way of course but I guess my cousin took it in a literal sense. Regardless, I invited Jimin over for dinner and my cousin brought his friends. They got along great but Jimin soccer-punched me in the shoulder when my cousin interrogated him. We eventually explained that we weren't, and never will be, dating. Almost immediately, Jungkook took interest. At first Jungkook was a tease; always 'forgetting' to use honorifics and poking fun of Jimin just enough to make him chase him around the house. Ya know, innocent flirting like that and shit. But Jungkook is particularly hard to read at times and Jimin took his antics as him just being a little shit. Right about the time when Jimin finally had enough balls to confess to Jungkook, that was also the time he passed his exam and became a cop. We did a congratulation party of course but for some reason, Jungkook didn't attend... I now know why."

Yoongi swallowed a little and pulled up a chair, sitting down on it with the back of the chair against his chest. "What happened?" He asked, yet again ignoring the same smirk from Namjoon (they had read files about all of them; Yoongi knew what happened but he honestly liked the sound of Taehyung's voice so he just wanted him to continue talking).

"Jungkook was in a gang. It wasn't... ya know- it wasn't a big or violent gang. It was pretty small, not much of a threat. When Jimin became a cop, we later found out the reason why Jungkook never showed up to the party was he was with his gang; telling him about Jimin being a cop. You see, Jungkook's gang leader had a very, _very big_ burning hatred for cops because he, personally, had a bad past with them - which, by the way, is just karma because the guy thought raping a girl barely the age of 12 was 'okay' and thought he could 'get away with it' but that's not the point." Taehyung shook his head and leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen around his fingers (Yoongi caught himself staring at those _long, elegant fingers_ and this time shot Namjoon a look when the other sent him a third smirk). "They were discussing strategy to bring Jimin and his squad down. They were originally gonna become cop killers but their plan back-fired a little. Jaebum became captain a few weeks later, just when their plan had its peak, and Jaebum was the top cop in... well, pretty much around town. He's skilled and very, _very_ talented with a gun. So when he became captain, that meant he took the case about Jungkook's gang - which had a warrant out for their arrests for a store robbery - and he changed the _whole layout_. Changed the plans, changed who was going where - everything. When Jimin saw the pictures of Jungkook with the gang members... it tore both of us to shreds, mainly him. He was torn between his dream job - where he had his ass kicked to the moon _and_ back just to get it - and the love of his life. Jimin saw Jungkook as his soulmate, someone he could really see himself with. Jungkook saw that. He used Jimin's feelings against him, got Jimin alone by faking a runaway plan... He was supposed to kill him. He was supposed to kill Jimin. But he didn't." He chuckled, a mixture between bitterness and fondness. "Because the twerp was _actually_ in love with Jimin but valued his gang over his heart. He was like a dog; anything his gang leader told him to do, he'd do it within a heart beat. But I guess seeing Jimin laying on the floor bleeding, hearing his screams, woke him up a little. He eventually tore himself away from the gang and was clean for a month or two before he found himself being courted by Youngjae... He lured Jungkook in with the same things his past gang lured him in with; prostitutes, drugs, alcohol, money. Jungkook was never clean, even though he tried to be, and Youngjae made him even dirtier with what he pulled... But luckily, Mark was able to snap him out of it."

Yoongi nodded slowly. "Mark had resembled Jimin for a split second, correct? That's what snapped some sense into him?" He asked. Taehyung nodded. "I see..."

"Now, they're glued to the hip. Not so much as of now because of a misunderstanding - which is on Jimin's end and I _surely_ hope he knows he's the one who fucked up. But Jungkook would do anything for Jimin. He stated so many times that he'd take a bullet for Jimin any day." Taehyung sighed and pouted a little. "How romantic..."

"Do you, uh... have someone? That you're seeing, too?" Yoongi asked slowly (if one would squint, they'd be able to make out the _tinge of hopefulness in his voice_ ).

Taehyung glanced up and smiled a little. "Me? Nah. Been single for too long. Guess no one can handle my sparky personality. That or they don't like my badge." He snorted.

"I can handle both."

"What?"

"What?"

"Aish, you two are lame." Jin laughed, effectively snapping the duo out of a wide-eyed stare-off; both of them blushing, but more Yoongi than Taehyung. "Look at you two. I should take a picture of this. Yoongi not acting like a statue for once."

"Shut the fuck up, Jin." Yoongi growled.

"You sound like a puppy." Taehyung giggled.

Yoongi froze. " _What?_ "

"What?" Taehyung echoed, not realizing he said it out loud, and it was deja vu all over again as they stared at each other.

Namjoon face palmed with a groan. " _Christ_."

Yoongi cleared his throat and looked away. "Anyways, I'm not a statue." He denied. Jin sent him a look. "I'm, just, uh..."

" _A statue_." Namjoon deadpanned. Yoongi rolled his eyes while Jin snickered. "Like, no kidding Taehyung, barely shows emotion. Haven't seen him smile genuinely in years."

"Aww, really?" Taehyung cooed and cupped his face in his own hands as his elbows rested on his desk. "Guess this old man has a dull sense of humor."

Yoongi frowned and stared at him before scoffing a little. "Nah. A broken heart will do just enough." He replied before shifting in his chair so he was sitting properly in it; back pressed against the back of his chair but with his back towards Taehyung as he turned back to his notes. Taehyung frowned in both confusion and concern before he looked over at Namjoon, who looked tense.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked carefully and shifted his gaze back to the mint haired male. "A... broken heart?"

The male was silent for a while. "Yeah. A broken heart." Yoongi sighed. The sound of his voice - broken, defeated - practically broke Taehyung's heart. "Jimin? Yeah, well... I'm sorta like him. Expect my story was different." Taehyung licked his lips nervously and wheeled himself over to Yoongi while still seated in his chair.

"I like stories." Taehyung encouraged with a soft smile. Yoongi glanced up from behind his black-rimmed glasses and his eyes softened a little before he sighed, looking down again.

"Jung Hoseok. Recognize that name?" He hummed a little while Taehyung nodded almost immediately. "Yeah... He was in Youngjae's gang... Why?"

"...He was my husband." Yoongi murmured. Taehyung's eyes widened and he let out the smallest of gasps. " ** _Was_ ** my husband. Had no idea he was in a gang... Played the 'I go to university and work part time as a dancer' type of card for _3 fucking years_. I was so in love with him that I even let him read confidential cases and information - for I was a rookie at that time. He fed off of that; retelling his gang every ounce of information he got from me. We eventually got a case for a rowdy gang that was stirring up way too much commotion, meddling into things they shouldn't be. Me, Namjoon, and Jin got the task to investigate and work with police. We were investigating what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse when... when we were ambushed. By Hoseok and his gang. Because of my weakness for him, he got away. He away with _murder_ , for fuck's sake. He killed every officer that we were with - it was a blood bath. I'm lucky Namjoon covered for my unworthy ass or else I would have ended up in federal prison, since we later found out that Hoseok was an extremely talented hacker and our boss bought it when Namjoon said that he hacked some pieces." Yoongi inhaled through his nose and his grip on his pen tightened. "...After the fiasco with Daehyun and Youngjae's gang, we were tasked to help out the Busan police for an unrelated case. Something about someone kidnapping a girl and dumping her corpse in a river. Traces lead back to a gang and Hoseok... Hoseok was in that gang. He had managed to escape from here, from Seoul, and live in hiding with a new gang."

"That explains why I never saw him get arrested..." Taehyung gaped.

Yoongi nodded solemnly. "Yeah... When we reunited, I tried to convince Hoseok to stop this. I _fucking **begged** him_ \- my **_husband_** \- to come back to me. But he just laughed. Told me the whole marriage was a joke. That he never really loved me, just used me. One thing lead to another and there was gun-fire. Lots of it. Hoseok was killing officers left and right and I... I couldn't let him continue, I couldn't let this continue..." Yoongi's voice grew lower and his grip on his pen softened until it fell out of his hand. "I kept trying to... kept trying to get through to him. But he wouldn't listen. I ended up having the pull the trigger myself just to end all of it. I remember the silence after... I remember feeling his pulse stop against my fingertips as I held him in my arms for _one last time_. I had to... I had to do it. No one else could have finished it... _I_ had to... I had to pick up my own mess. It was my fault this had all happened... So I needed to end it. Once and for all." By the time he finished speaking, his voice was wavering and his eyes were glistening. Taehyung frowned more and there was a heavy silence hanging on their shoulders. Silently, Taehyung stood and gently took Yoongi's hand. Yoongi looked up in surprise as Taehyung tugged him up to his feet before he was soon engulfed into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." Taehyung whispered against his hair as his arms tightened around him. "I'm so sorry..." Yoongi slowly relaxed and lifted his arms to hug him back.

"I'm glad Jungkook had managed to snap himself out of it... Or else he would have ended up just like Hoseok... and Jimin would have ended up just like me..." Yoongi sniffled softly. "I'm so glad he was able to realize this chaos before it was too late..."

"Yeah... that's what makes Jungkook so special in a way." Jin spoke up, causing the pair to break up their hug to look over. "With the power of love and the right choice of words, Jungkook was able to snap himself out of it. He was able to do the right thing; free Daehyun, free Mark, get Jimin to a hospital, and take baby steps towards becoming clean of drugs by enrolling into rehab. For many ex-gang members, his ending wasn't the ending a lot of them got the luxury to experience. But that was all because he basically had the thought of 'wow, this is _fucked up_ ' and rethought his life choices... _He's lucky_. Because of his experiences, he makes critical thinking. He makes decisions after a certain amount of time once he finished thinking it over. He studies his options, he's keen with his surroundings, and he's observant. He notices red flags no matter how small or subtle. He put his gut before his heart because if he feels like his gut is yelling at him, no matter how much his heart reaches for it, he'll pull away. But in this case, he ignored his gut and listened to his heart and it ended up putting him into a better place. So now he listens to both equally to get a better perspective." At Taehyung's bewildered and severely confused expression, Namjoon chuckled a little.

"Fun fact; Jungkook and Seokjin are half-brothers. Same mother, different dads." He explained. Taehyung's jaw dropped.

Jin snorted a little. "Another fun fact; Jungkook was the reason why I volunteered to attend you two shit-heads to this task. I haven't seen Jungkook in a long while... The last time I saw him was when our family condemned him for being homosexual; when I didn't have enough courage to speak for both of us so I watched him run away at the ripe age of 10, letting him get into the hands of the gang life and - _fuck_ , if I had just _said something_ and been there like a _brother_ is supposed to be, then... then I could have saved him." Namjoon scowled and wrapped his arm around Jin's shoulders.

Taehyung smacked his lips together and put his hands on his hips. "Well, _damn_. We're getting to know each other **_real quick_**." He scoffed, not expecting them to laugh (he was both surprised and pleased when Yoongi laughed a little).

* * *

 "Are you almost done?" Yongguk yelled from the bottom of the stairs, hearing Himchan shout something snarky in response and it made him roll his eyes. "Himchan, you don't need to pack your god damn skin care products."

"But they're a necessity!"

"Are you choosing your skin health over the lives of our comrades?"

"...Be down in sec."

"Thought so." Yongguk chuckled and with a shake of his head, he walked away from the stairs and looked through his suitcase. He packed small. The Black Dragons' hideout was all the way in Gwangju. While it was only a couple of hours away, they needed to enter Gwangju in hiding. So they all booked several rooms in a large hotel to stay at for a day while they fully dissect their plans. They also needed to pack their gear (bulletproof vests, etc) so they can come prepared; hiding their guns and weapons in their suitcases as well despite the hotel knowing about the police staying at the hotel for a short while but still. They're aiming for being subtle at the moment.

Yongguk was snapped out his thoughts when the front door suddenly opened. Not expecting any guests, Yongguk immediately grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the door as 4 men with tuxedos and glasses came into the home.

"Get the hell out of my house or I'll blast your asses _so far_ -"

"Now, I wouldn't go and get ahead of yourself, Yongguk." One smoke and took his glasses off. He was the only bald one out of the group. "Unless you want things to get complicated."

"Things are already complicated." Yongguk hissed.

The bald one grinned a little. "You say a true statement. But see, you forget; you're dealing with the mafia. You can't do anything. We're already two steps ahead of you. We know about you little hotel booking in Gwangju - what? Do you think we're dumb?" He laughed and walked forward. "We've been watching you the entire time. It was quite amusing. So yeah, you can go ahead and pull that trigger." He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo, tossing it on to the table in front of Yongguk. " _If you dare_." Slowly, Yongguk took his eyes off of them and looked down at the photo, his eyes widening. The photo was of Daehyun and it looked like whomever took the photo was standing over him, in between his legs. Daehyun had his wrists tied to the metal bars that were behind him. He had a piece of duck tape over his mouth and tears were pouring down his cheeks, along with some dried blood from a head injury - Yongguk assumed it was from the car accident - that rolled down the side of his face. The person that took the photo was holding Daehyun's jaw, forcing him to look at the camera just as he took the picture.

Yongguk's breathe caught in his throat and his hands began to shake. As much as he wanted to pull the trigger, he knew that if he did, then it was would be a poor choice. So he lowered his gun slowly. The bald male chuckled darkly and made a signal, to one of the other males walked forward and took Yongguk's gun away before cuffing his wrists together.

"Wise choice." The bald male purred.

"What have you done with him?" Yongguk hissed angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, _lover boy_. You'll be able to see for yourself." The other scoffed and made another signal. They were about to head for the door, one of the suited man guiding Yongguk by his arm when footsteps began heading down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm finally done!" Himchan panted but soon froze at the sight before him. Next thing he knew, he was being forced into cuffs as well and being dragged out of the house and towards a van.

"...I blame you for this."

" _Me_?!"

"Well, if you hadn't taken _so god damn long_ packing your skin care."

"You're just jealous I got better pores than you."

" _Shut the fuck up, Kim Himchan or I'll rip your throat out._ "

The ride to wherever they were going, Yongguk presumed it was the hideout in Gwangju because the drive seemed like hours. The van had no windows, not even on the doors, so they couldn't see where in Gwangju they were (not that they needed to know, Haeun already gave out vivid details about the location of the hideout; making Yongguk wonder if even they knew about Haeun teaming up with them). The van stopped but before they were pulled out of the van, pieces of duck-tape was placed over their mouths.

"Don't wanna risk having you badmouth your way into trouble, now do we?" One of the suited men snickered. Yongguk swore they were all twins. Well, except for the bald one at least. Yongguk tried to grasp as much details as he could with his eyes; scanning every thing in sight as they were yanked out of the van and pulled towards the entrance. The god damn building looked like some giant ass casino; including the grand golden entrance.

 _Well, fuck_. This was _definitely_ not like the movies.

"Aaaah, the special guests have arrived." A voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked up. A tall, very built male dressed in expensive rings and a very stylish suit approaches. Yongguk immediately knew he was the mafia leader; the numerous tattoos was a dead giveaway. "So glad you could make it. Daehyun's been waiting _oh-so patiently_ for your arrival." Yongguk growled against his restraints and launched forward a little before getting grabbed a hold of. "Ooh, feisty. I like it. Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat but I got some business matters to discuss. Starting with your little get together at the hotel. Yeah, that's right. Congrats, you're leading an entire squad of officers into a death trap. Don't _you_ feel fantastic?" Yongguk knew this man's name; Dongwoon. Very cruel ( _and now on the top of Yongguk's shit list_ ). A hand grabbed Yongguk's bicep and he was being dragged down a corridor. When Yongguk looked up, his eyes widened a little when he saw that Jongup was the one who was guiding him. Jongup wasn't looking at him but he squeezed his arm with a hidden message behind it, making Yongguk slightly relax.

"Lock up, Jongup." One of the men ordered and tossed Jongup the keys before walking away. Jongup, along with one other guard, followed to an unknown destination in the building. Eventually they stopped after what seemed to be 15 minutes of solid walking and Jongup unlocked a door before opening it, letting Himchan and Yongguk in first before he followed in. The other male that had followed them shut the door behind him - Yongguk now noticing that the door had no doorknob on their end so the guy must be standing guard outside just in case.

"Yongguk?" A tiny voice called out and Yongguk snapped his head up. There in the middle of this very large room was a large cage, where 3 people were being held. Yongguk's eyes slightly widened as he saw Jimin staring at him with wide, bloodshot eyes as he held an unconscious Jungkook in his arms.

"Look I don't have much time." Jongup whispered as he unlocked the cell door before pushing them inside. "I've bought even time for now. Dongwoon has reached his last peak of patience. He's striking as soon as the officers get to the hotel." Yongguk reached up and ripped the duck tape off of his mouth before yanking his wrists apart, successfully breaking the handcuffs as Jongup closed the cell door and locked it. "He plans on killing you in front of Daehyun and Jungkook in front of Jimin. He wants to keep both of them for himself."

"Y-Yongguk...?" The said male whipped around and rushed over to Daehyun as his younger love began to wake up from a slumber; still tied to the bars of the cell.

Yongguk immediately began untying him. "That's right, baby, I'm here." He reassured. "Are you in any pain?" Daehyun nodded and squeezed his eyes shut with a sharp hiss of pain once his wrists were free.

"His entire left side is in pain." Jongup explained as he walked over to the corner they were in. "His shoulder seems dislocated but his arm also seems to be broken. He says it's hard to breathe so I'm assuming broken ribs. He can't move his leg all too well either and he seems to have a small head injury." Yongguk growled a little in anger and sighed, helping Daehyun sit up against the bars.

"Is this comfortable?" He asked tentatively. Daehyun leaned his head back against the bars and closed his eyes.

"For now, I guess..."

Yongguk bites his bottom lip and looks at Jongup. "And Jungkook?" He asks softly.

"...He hasn't woken up." Jongup whispered and looked behind Yongguk, making the male follow his gaze. Jimin was still sobbing quietly as he held Jungkook to him; the button up shirt he head on over his tank top wrapped around his head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "He needs a hospital asap... or he won't survive. I checked earlier - thankfully, he's still got a pulse. I managed to do first-hand stitching to close the wound as much as I could. But Dongwoon came in earlier and tried to separate the two. Jimin got a little feisty and fought back... Dongwoon kicked Jungkook in the head as punishment. He missed the wound, _thank the lord for that_ , but he did manage to reopen the stitches and I got caught grabbing the first aid so I couldn't come back and take care of him."

There was a pound on the door. "Let's go, Jongup!" Someone shouted from the other side.

Jongup sighed and stood up. "I'll try to sneak in tonight..." He murmured one last time before quickly heading towards the door, knocking on it as a signal for the other male to open the door to let him leave.

"How's Jaebum?" Jimin asked quietly, hiccuping softly as he cried. Yongguk glanced over at him as he sat down beside Daehyun, who immediately put his head on his shoulder. "Is he...ya know?"

"No, he's not dead - if that's what you're asking." Yongguk replied after a moment of hesitation. "But his condition is... well, he's practically at death's door at the moment. It's ugly..." Jimin bit his lip and looked down at Jungkook as he caressed his cheek, more tears pooling into his eyes; he remained silent.

"Please tell me we'll be getting out of here soon." Daehyun begged quietly, reaching out with his good arm to hold on to Yongguk's.

"We will, my love. We will." Yongguk reassured and put his hand on top of Daehyun's, holding it tightly. But really, he wasn't quite sure if they were going to be getting out of there any time soon. Dongwoon knows about their plans to meet at the hotel here in Gwangju. He was going to kill all of them. Hoping that the others will think of a way out of this, or somehow they can get out of this without a casualty was hanging on thinly in Yongguk's head.

Sighing, a feeling of utter defeat and vulnerability washed over him as he leaned his head back against the bars. The feeling grew worse as he looked at the heartbroken Jimin hugging his unconscious lover, and it tripled as he looked at his own battered, terrified, and crying lover at his side. Tears prickled his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling, noticing that the ceiling had a window; giving them the luxury of looking up at the sky.

Yongguk, a self-proclaimed atheist, closed his eyes. Took a breathe. And _prayed_ for a fucking miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you to make a list of things that surprise you in this fic so far and send it to me.


	6. 무기 [weapon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will break apart the paradigm  
> Trapped in a border - we so fly  
> I won't follow you like a fool"
> 
> — B.A.P 'No Mercy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the notes at the end

His fingers tapped a fast, impatient tempo against the metal. He was anxious, but more than just that; apprehensive yet determined. He sought answers himself but right now, this is not about him. It's about everyone else and everything else. But he _needed_ this. He needed this to redeem himself, to prove not only to them but to himself that he's not a monster - and that if he is, then he'll make amends no matter what.  
  
And requesting an audience with the Chief of Police was step one. It'd been only a day and he was growing very impatient. He felt like throwing a tantrum - _what was taking so long?_ Time is _literally_ of the essence here.  
  
"Relax, kid." A prison-mate scoffed as he sat down beside him. "You look like you're about to drill laser-beams into the damn door."  
  
"I wish I could." Junhong scoffed and leaned back in against the bleacher row behind him.  
  
"You look like you're waiting for something. What? Someone to bail ya out?"  
  
Junhong actually felt offended. "Hell no. I deserve to be in here." He snorted. "But - yeah, you're right; I am waiting for something. But it's taking too damn long and time is of the essence... People I care about are in danger or worse and I'm just sitting here when I offered a plan like yesterday but there hasn't been a single word and I'm about to ring someone's neck."  
  
The other male hummed low and chewed on his tooth-pick. "Lemme guess; bad people got your friends, eh? Don't look at me like that - I know the whole spiel 'bout'cha. You're Junhong. Zelo. The kid was practically brain washed by Youngjae and was controlled into pulling off a whole bunch of bullshit. The guards talk, kid. _A lot_. It's like they got nothing else better to do. But I did hear that Daehyun and a whole punch of other people are in grave danger with the Black Dragons, yeah?" Zelo slowly nodded. "I used know someone in that gang."  
  
"Who?" Junhong gasped.  
  
"A beautiful woman- _ugh_ , she was _everything_ to me. My heart, my soul, _my entire being_." The male sighed and began to frown. "But she betrayed me. For another fat fuck that promised her a whole bunch of money if she got rid of me. So, I did what I had to do." He turned to Junhong with a grin. "I killed the fat fuck and _voila_ , here I am. Don't regret a single bit of it. If she gon' whore 'round wit' other men like that an' do me wrong, then I felt obligated to ruin shit for her."  
  
Junhong pauses briefly and scowled. "What was her name, by chance?"  
  
"Her name?" The other male's eyebrows raised. "Mate, she's the girl who's fooling everyone. The bitch named Naeun."  
  
" _I knew it!_ " Junhong yelled, standing up abruptly and fist-pumped the air. "I fucking told the Chief and warned him about her, I _remember_ seeing her face when she visited Youngjae one day! I fucking remember her! But he didn't believe me! Said it was just my mind playing tricks on me because of the shit Youngjae did to it! But it was _so vivid_ , so fucking clear and crisp."  
  
The other male laughed. "Yeah, I bet she playin' the ol' 'someone killed my lover and in order to get a new life I will help you two find the ones who killed him' bull crap, eh? What a fucking wanker."  
  
"God, I surely hope I'm not the only one who noticed or thought she was lying. God, I hope not. Or else all of those officers who went to Gwangju are dead. _Fuck_." Junhong groaned and rubbed his face angrily. "I need to fix this. I need to."  
  
"To redeem yourself?"  
  
"No." Junhong turned and looked at him. " _To redeem Daehyun_."  
  
"Choi Junhong." A stern voice called out and he whipped his head around, immediately straightening as he saw two officers approaching. "Come with us. The Chief is requesting an audience with you."

* * *

 

"I didn't actually think it'd work." Namjoon lightly scoffed before he leaned back in his chair. "But I gotta give you credit, Detective Kim. That was one hell of a ballsy move." Taehyung beamed at the praise and did a mock bow, making Namjoon chuckle a little. "Alright, kiddo. What's the next move?"  
  
"Honestly, I didn't think we'd get this far."  
  
Yoongi shot a him look. " _Taehyung_." He warned.  
  
Taehyung waved his hand and stood up, pointing to somewhere on the map. "Whatever. Anyways, Step 2 is obvious. This right here is the mafia house. We just need to crash the party." He chirped as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Crash the party?" Yoongi echoed with raised eyebrows. "Taehyung, are you forgetting something? We're dealing with the _mafia_ here. We won't get anywhere close to their hideout without having a _reign of bullets fall on to us_."  
  
"Plus I don't see how it's a party in the first place." Jinyoung muttered. Both Namjoon and Yoongi roll their eyes.  
  
"It's a metaphor, _you moron_." Another officer growled softly.  
  
"Well, what they don't know is that we have a _secret weapon_." Taehyung chimed and folded his arms across his chest with a wide grin. Yoongi looked perplexed for a moment before a light bulb clicked in his head and he looked at the detective with wide eyes. "Yup. Just got word a moment ago. We just need to make a few changes to our current plan and boom; one miracle coming right up."  
  
Namjoon shook his head a little and set his pen down. "You know, Tae, we all thought you were the dumb blonde of the group." He confessed, ignoring the offended look shot his way. "But here you are, throwing ideas all over the place like it's a no-brainer, and they sound dumb as hell at first but then you play it all out and it works. I don't know whether you're a genius or a dumbass."  
  
Taehyung cleared his throat and held up a finger. "I'd like to think of myself as _stupidly smart_." He answered, earning a slap on the back of head by Jin. "Yah! What was that for?! I don't see you throwing in any ideas!" Yoongi shook his head, a soft look of fondness in his eye as he watched the two bicker.  
  
"Alright, enough enough!" Namjoon groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Goodness. Stop bickering and think of more things to add to the plan."  
  
"The plan goes as scheduled." Mark replied firmly, putting both of his hands on the table as he stared at the map. "We have a secret weapon know. They won't know what hit 'em." Namjoon opened his mouth to protest but silenced at the sharp look Mark sent him. "Are you doubting our plan, Namjoon? Because, by all means, if you don't think this will work then the door is over there. I will not sit here and waste my fucking time bantering on and on about this and about that with _you fucking federal agents_ at every waking hour!! I have a _husband_ on his possible death bed!! _Two of his finest officers_ kidnapped along with _our_ two aces!! If I hear _another fucking word_ out of you, I will kick you personally out of this case." Namjoon blinked rapidly in shock before he sighed quietly, leaning back in his chair in defeat. "That's what I thought." Mark stood up straight and looked at everyone with a pointed gaze. "We head out tonight. 10pm sharp. If you don't show up, we ain't waiting for you. Taehyung will lead. He'll discuss everyone's roles and places. Disobey him, you disobey me and you don't want to disobey me. I may not be Captain, but I have no patience. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and stood up, heading back to their desks.  
  
Yoongi glanced over at Taehyung and slides the chair he was currently sitting in over to his desk. "Do you think this will work?" He whispered while leaning his elbows on to the younger's desk.  
  
"Honestly?" Taehyung pauses briefly and raises his eyes to look at him. "I'm not sure. But I can't sit here and keep second-guessing myself when lives are on the line. I'm trusting my gut."  
  
"...And what does your gut say?"  
  
"...That this plan will work." Taehyung replied and looked back down at his paperwork. "It _will_ work... I won't let anyone else die even if it means I'm the one that will go down instead." Yoongi observed Taehyung for a second before he turned to go back to his assigned desk, but then stopped and leaned close.  
  
"I won't let you die either." Yoongi stated firmly. Taehyung raised his head in alarm, his eyes widening a little as he noticed how close their faces were - and how firm Yoongi's eyes are. "You _won't_ die, Kim Taehyung. Not on my watch." With that, Yoongi pushed himself away from Taehyung's desk and back towards his own - leaving a flustered Taehyung behind. Taehyung looked up when he heard a small cough and noticed Jinyoung wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him from across the room.  
  
Taehyung's eye twitched. " _Can it, Park_."

* * *

 

Yongguk tried to keep awake all night, keeping guard of the 3 males being held with him. Jimin was too emotionally distraught to put up much of a fight, Jungkook was still unconscious, and Daehyun was in no condition to even move an inch. Yongguk feared that if they don't get out in time, Jungkook may die and the injured bones in Daehyun's arm may heal improperly. But most of all, he surely hoped that everyone at the station thought of a back-up plan. He surely hoped they're all okay; it'd been a full day since he'd been held here in the cell, so he imagined that the ambush had happened already. But it was weird. No one had came in the room to brag or boast about it yet. And here Yongguk thought they'd be cocky about it but there was silence, and he was very suspicious. _It's never silent here_.  
  
Turning his head, he looked over at Daehyun, who had managed to curl up against his side and fall asleep. Yongguk remembered telling himself, and everyone else, how he'd gladly take a bullet for his lover - but he just didn't think it'd be like this. Yongguk doesn't know what to think, in truth. A lot of officers could be dead right now because of his plan. Would sacrificing himself for his lover justify the piling guilt and shame he's feeling in his chest?  
  
"Whatever you're thinking about, knock it off." Jimin muttered and it made Yongguk flinch. Jimin hasn't said a single word since Yongguk was welcomed into the cage with them. "But... I get it."  
  
Yongguk fell silent for a moment. "What do you mean?" He murmured.  
  
"...All of the thoughts roaming in your head - like how you blame yourself for being stupid and everything, for putting people in danger because of your foolishness. _I get it. I do_." Jimin inhaled slowly through his nose as he kept his eyes on Jungkook. He had never once looked away from him - Yongguk now noticed. "...The piling guilt and shame keeps building in your heart and it feeds your demons. I'm at the point where I'd willingly die at his feet because I... I feel like it'd solve everything. Because I feel like... he might be better off without me."  
  
"...Don't say that." Yongguk sighed. "If you really think he'd be better off without you, then explain why he was the first to launch at Naeun when she apologized on behalf of your kidnapping? Tell me why he was the first to volunteer and thoroughly insist on rescuing you as soon as possible? The kid was about to snap at anything that moved or even dare talk to him."  
  
"But that doesn't justify anything." Jimin argued. "It doesn't justify what I did or... fuck- what I _said_. It doesn't _justify_ a damn thing! I don't deserve him! After all of the cruel things I said to him, laughing in his face when he purposed, made him look like a complete ass in front of everyone - how does all of what you just said justify anything?! I fucked up, Yongguk! Do you not get that?! _I. Fucked. Up_! And there is _no_ excuse, _no_ justifiable reason that you can throw at me to make me feel any better about it! It was me! Fucking up! Leave it at that, will ya?!" After his rant, Jimin let out a deep breathe and his shoulders sank as remorse filled his eyes. "If he dies, it'll be my fault... I was stupid... I didn't listen... I let something so stupid get in the way of us, didn't let him speak, only listened to me, and it all allowed this chaos to happen."  
  
Yongguk's head shot up and his eyes widened, his thoughts suddenly pulling through. "Wait a minute." He breathed, his mouth opening a little in shock. "Naeun." Jimin sniffled and looked up at him in slight confusion. "She kept saying that she was on our side, that she wants a new life away from the gang... but I didn't like her from the get-go. I didn't trust her words - even her backstory didn't quite make sense. She came at the perfect timing, almost as if she knew that Jungkook was planning on purposing to you. Maybe this was _her_ all along! Maybe _they sent her_ as bait to fuck up everything, separate all of us, and snatch us all one by one!" Yongguk's gaze hardened and he growled a little. "So, no, Jimin - it won't be your fault if Jungkook or even Jaebum dies. No, it'll be that bitch's fault. And you betcha I'll launch at her the second I see her."  
  
"I mean..." Jimin sniffled quietly and reached up to move some of Jungkook's hair away from his forehead. "I found her... oddly suspicious in the first place. She appeared out of nowhere; like she knew the perfect timing to make her grand entrance. I tried to warn him about it.. but he wouldn't listen. Kept saying 'oh she's just a friend! There's nothing to worry about!' and stuff... I just couldn't shake the feeling." Yongguk opened his mouth but was soon silenced when the door creaked open, making the two awake males raise their heads. It wasn't Jongup, like Yongguk had hoped - only it was, but he wasn't alone.  
  
"How are you fellas holdin' up?" Dongwoon grinned, feigning hospitality. "Want some water or something to snack on?"  
  
Yongguk glared. "You want to know what I'd like? _To shove my fucking fist in your ugly fucking face_." He hissed.  
  
But Dongwoon merely clicked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest. "Looks like our roomie has forgotten his place. Shall we remind him?" Quickly, Yongguk pulled Daehyun closer and held him protectively in his arms. Dongwoon laughed in response. "Oh, I'm not going to put a finger on your _precious little Daehyunnie_. Yet."  
  
"You will never even get close enough to." Yongguk snarled.  
  
Dongwoon grinned wickedly. "Remember your little police friends? The hotel, the ambush?" He hummed low and began to slowly circle the cage. "Well, we went to the little hotel and must I say, it was really tacky. An ol' little thing - I don't understand why anyone would even want to be there. However, when we got there, the entire place? _Empty_." Yongguk's head shot up, his eyes wide in shock. "Yeah, that's right. **_Empty_**. Not a soul in sight. Looks like the hotel was abandoned years ago. So, tell me, _Bang Yongguk_ ," Dongwoon hissed and suddenly reached through the bars with one arm. Yongguk jolted forward with a yell of warning while Jimin cried out in pain as he was yanked away from Jungkook, slammed back first against the bars as Dongwoon held him there and put a knife against his throat. " _Tell me how the hell your little rats deceived us._ "  
  
"Do you honestly think I know the answer to that?!" Yongguk shouted, seeing Daehyun stir awake due to the commotion in the corner of his eye. Dongwoon glared hard at Yongguk and pressed the knife harder against Jimin's neck, making the other whimper and squirm; a thin trail of blood rolling down his skin.  
  
"I think you're lying to me, Yongguk."  
  
"I'm not lying!!"  
  
"Don't bullshit me!!" Dongwoon snapped. "I have about had it with you people! My patience has worn thin, all of you better be _grateful_ that you're still alive!! If Jongup wasn't here to stall me as much as he has, you would have been dead long ago!!" He let out a shaky, angry breathe through his nose and lifted the blade from Jimin's throat before stabbing him once in the shoulder - making Jimin cry out in pain - before pressing it back to his throat. "Yongguk, don't test me. This will be the last time I will ask this. If I have to repeat myself, this blade right here - it'll go through his jugular. There is no way in hell your little rats were able to outsmart _me_ \- the leader of the _fucking mafia_! So _clearly_ , someone must be communicating back and forth!! And it's definitely not one of my men!! They wouldn't dare betray me like this! Don't make me ask again. _Tell me_ how your rats deceived us."  
  
Yongguk let out a shaky breathe, hands shaking in panic. "I... I don't know- honestly!! _I really don't know_! Please- don't hurt him." He begged softly. "I really don't know!" Dongwoon's eyes narrowed and he stared at Yongguk long and hard before he lifted the blade - Yongguk letting out a loud 'no!' as he leapt forward but suddenly, Dongwoon let out a cry of pain before he completely set Jimin free, stumbling backwards while clutching his arm. Jimin panted heavily and slowly reopened his eyes, only to widen them. Jungkook was in front of him, one hand balancing himself by gripping on to the bar beside Jimin's head while the other one had a bloody pocket knife in it. His eyes were hardened, fierce, and angry as he watched Dongwoon.  
  
" _You're not the only one with a knife, bitch_." He seethed. Jimin gasped softly and immediately threw himself at Jungkook, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I-I thought you were..." He trailed off, the end of his sentence cut off by a small sob.  
  
Jungkook rubbed Jimin's back but kept his gaze on Dongwoon. "I regained conscious before Dongwoon entered the room... But my senses were still a little out of whack so I had to wait a couple minutes to gather myself." He explained. Dongwoon snorted as he stood up straight, hand covering the wound on his arm.  
  
"You're quick, kid. I'll give you that. Wasn't even paying attention to ya." He tutted in mock disappointment as he shook his head. "Unfortunately, you chose to piss me off even more. And that, boy, has some consequences."  
  
"If you even step one foot towards Jimin, there _will_ be consequences." Jungkook warned in a hiss.  
  
But Dongwoon only looked amused, as if told a joke. "Oh, not Jimin. I'll save him for last. But for now, _he'll_ do." There was a sharp cry just as he finished his sentence and they all whipped around. Yongguk didn't hesitate to launch forward but was quickly stopped by the cell door slamming shut, making him collide into it.  
  
"Daehyun!! Get your fucking hands off of him!!" He yelled as two men dragged Daehyun across the floor. He didn't even hear the bastards open the door.  
  
"Let go of me!" Daehyun shouted, squirming to the best of his ability despite the pain shooting up his body. But the two men ignored their shouting, instead lifting Daehyun up off of the ground and slamming him on to a wooden table - making him yelp in pain. With one of the men on each side of them, they both grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. While Dongwoon slowly approached with a smug, provocative look that he was sending Yongguk's way - he reached out with both hands and grabbed Daehyun's knees by the underside, lifting his legs until they were up to his waist and spreading them apart (albeit with a struggle).  
  
"I do have to say, you've got a very tempting lover, Yongguk." Dongwoon cooed softly as he eyed Daehyun from head to toe. "Plump lips.. Slim body.. Almost feminine if you look at him just right. Makes me wonder if you fuck him right."  
  
"Fuck you- don't you even think about touching him!!" Yongguk yelled, pounding his fists against the iron bars.  
  
"Oh, I will." Dongwoon raised his eyes and looked directly into Yongguk's. "And you'll have the liberty to watch as he begs for you to save him." As Dongwoon reached out towards Daehyun's jeans, the fight in Daehyun kicked in and he struggled hard. He squirmed and kicked and wiggled until he had managed to break one of his legs free from Dongwoon's grasp, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back on to the ground.  
  
"Get your _filthy_ fucking hands off of me." He hissed and continued to squirm. "Piece of shit."  
  
Dongwoon laughed as he stood up, rolling his shoulders a little before brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "I like you, baby. A real fighter makes this worth while, more exciting. But right now, I've lost my patience, baby - and I don't wanna break something that's already broken. So I'll give you a warning." He dashed forward and pushed himself between Daehyun's legs, grabbing his jaw in one hand and shoving his pocket knife into Daehyun's gut.  
  
"Daehyun!!" Yongguk cried out, hands grabbing at the bars. Jimin whimpered a little and Jungkook hugged his face into his chest to hide him from the scene.  
  
"I bet this scene is familiar to you. You've got your own horror story, after all." Dongwoon whispered as he brought his face closer to Daehyun's. "You've been touched by many people. Why don't I add my name to the list?"  
  
Daehyun spat in Dongwoon's face in response. " _Fuck you_." He growled, tears pooling in his eyes as he felt his body weaken with the intense pain. Dongwoon shook his head and yanked the knife out, tossing it to the side before wiping Daehyun's spit off of his cheek with his sleeve.  
  
"I warned you, baby. I warned you once and I only give out one warning. And I even said it nicely too. But I guess some bitches need to be a taught a lesson in order for them to behave." He hissed before letting go of Daehyun's jaw, slapping him hard across the cheek and grinning at the yelp before he leaned back a little. "Pin him down."  
  
Yongguk yanked on the bars, as if hoping they'd break off. "Don't you fucking dare!!" He yelled, angry tears pooling into his eyes. Dongwoon sent Yongguk a grin as he began to grab Daehyun's jeans and that's when Daehyun struggled, muttering things like 'stop it' and 'don't'. The entire room was a bunch of yelling and cursing - most from Yongguk's part as Dongwoon pinned Daehyun down on to the table after successfully yanking his pants off. Just when he was reaching for his boxers, a loud gunshot shook the room and silenced everything. Daehyun gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the impact of the bullet. But there was nothing. Nothing except for a body hitting the floor, the hands holding him down loosening slowly. Apprehensively, Daehyun opened his eyes which soon widened as he spotted Dongwoon's body on the ground with a bullet through his forehead. The men at his side were looking at something behind Daehyun; they were frozen in shock. Curiously, Daehyun shifted a little with a small grunt, putting his palm on the stab wound as he turned over on to his side and leaned on his good arm. At the sight in the doorway, his eyes widened and his breathe seemed to leave his lungs.  
  
"... _Zelo_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. i'm on a writer's block due to a heart break and, ya know, i find it a little.. difficult to write happy things when i'm not happy myself.. i hope you understand and i'm really sorry about the wait.. sorry if this is a short and boring update - i did my best to make it somewhat interesting.


	7. 약속하다 [promise]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Save me, oh save me  
> And be careful I'm like fire  
> From this time that has shattered because of you  
> Save me, oh save me  
> And I won't forget you liar"
> 
> — B.A.P 'Save Me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and has a lot of spelling errors. I was trying to quickly update this for you guys T_T I came up with a new twist recently. The story was originally supposed to end right here but I decided to continue it with a new twist ;) Look forward to it! Thank you for your patience T_T <3

_"...Zelo?"_

The tension in the air tripled at the sight of the familiar face entering the room with a gun in his hand, accompanying a dark and angry look in his eye. It was silent for a few seconds while everyone tried to get rid of their shock. However, the silence soon broke out into gun fire and yelling. Daehyun flinched and covered his head with his good arm, eyes locked on Junhong's form as the younger male easily dodged both bullets and fists; fighting his way through Dongwoon and his guards like a knife through butter. The men dropped like flies and Daehyun wasn't even remotely surprised that Junhong still had his skills up his sleeve. But the sight of Junhong like this should have terrified him, should have shook Daehyun to his core. It didn't. Instead, it relieved him oddly. To Daehyun, he was looking at Choi Junhong; the boy he practically raised. His best friend. His brother. His partner in crime. _This_ was Junhong. And as Junhong turned his head, locking eyes with Daehyun, the elder knew just by the way his dark eyes softened upon seeing his battered form that he really was staring right back to the headstrong maknae that they've all come to love. So he reached out to Junhong with a trembling hand and tears in his eyes. He reached out with all the trust he could muster and Junhong didn't hesitate to reach out and take Daehyun's hand, wrapping Daehyun's trust up with his sorrow and warmth.

With a pull, Daehyun slid off of the table and was soon secured safely to Junhong's side as the younger shielded him from any bullets whizzing past him by flipping the table on to the side to use it as a shield for them.

"Hyung." Junhong panted. Daehyun didn't answer back; just stared at him with wide, confused and tearful eyes as his hand remained clutched in Junhong's grip. Junhong's lips formed a thin line, expression turning to guilt once more as his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed quietly. He reached up and cupped Daehyun's face in his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs before kissing his forehead. Daehyun almost missed the quiet apology that was whispered against his skin before Junhong zipped out from behind the table to continue fighting back. Junhong slammed the end of the gun into the guard's nose, hearing bone break, and sent him to the ground--but not before snatching the cage keys off of his belt. He turned to the side and tossed the keys towards Yongguk, who reached his hand out from between the bars and caught them effortlessly. Yongguk jogged over to the door and immediately began sorting through the keys in order to figure out which one was the right key as more police men and guards ran into the room.

"Jimin!" Taehyung shouted. "Jungkook! You guys are okay!"

Jimin nearly sobbed at the sight of his friend. "Taehyung!!"

"We'll get you out of here, don't worry." Taehyung reassured with a firm tone. "You'll be alright. All of you." Jimin nodded slowly and sniffled before raising his gaze to look up at Jungkook. His younger lover was busy both shielding Jimin's smaller form and pressing his hands down on to the stab wound on his shoulder.

"Jungkookie?" He called out softly, grabbing his lover's attention the second he opened his mouth. "...Yes." Jungkook tilted his head a little in confusion before his eyes widened a little in realization. "That is... if the offer is still—"

"—Yes." Jungkook cuts in hurriedly. "Yes, yes—of course it's still up! So—so you—?"

Jimin laughs and bobs his head in a nod. "Yes." He answers. Jungkook's face splits into a wide grin and he leans down to close the gap between their lips.

"Fucking finally!" Yongguk shouts as he finally managed to find the right key, swinging open the door and jumping out of the cage. He was a man on a mission but right now, he needed to get to Daehyun before he gets to Dongwoon. He spots a guard down on the ground with a gun and immediately runs over to the body inspect the ammo of the said. Empty. Before he could even curse, his head shoots up when he heard a shout of his name and a gun being thrown at him. He quickly caught the gun, made brief eye contact with Junhong as they spun around each other until they were back to back. Yongguk raised his gun and began shooting at the guards as he made his way over to Daehyun, feeling a bullet graze his thigh. Daehyun was practically shaking at this point; PTSD kicking in full gear. Yongguk soothed him with a few gentle kisses and loving words as he helped Daehyun put his pants back on. When Yongguk stood to carry on fighting, Daehyun's sobs grew a little and he clung onto his lover.

"No!!" He cried out. "Don't—Don't leave me. Don't—Don't—I can't— _Yongguk_ —Don't—"

"Daehyun, breathe. _Breathe!_ " Yongguk cupped Daehyun's face in his palms, frowning as the younger male hyperventilated. "I'm not leaving you, okay? I'm right here. I'm staying right here. Alright? Now, breathe for me. Breathe for me, baby. In and out. Slower, baby. Slower. There you go. Just like that. You're doing good, baby." He encouraged, brushing Daehyun's bangs back before pressing their foreheads together. Daehyun's breathing began to return to normal but his hands remained clutched into Yongguk's shirt.

"I love you." Yongguk whispered. "I love you so much. I'll never stop loving you. Never."

"Promise..?"

Yongguk pulled his head back a little to look him in the eye, palm cupping his cheek. "I promise. With my life that I, Bang Yongguk," he leans down to press a single kiss to Daehyun's lips. "will always love you, Jung Daehyun. _Always._ " He sealed the promise with another kiss that stole Daehyun's breathe away for the millionth time. Taehyung jumps into the cage and runs over to Jimin and Jungkook just so he could embrace the two in a tight group hug.

"I'm so glad we got here in time." Taehyung breathes as he pulled back. He looks down at Jimin's wound and frowns.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Jimin quickly insists. "Jungkook needs medical attention more than me. He's in and out of it." Taehyung turned to his attention over to Jungkook, who was dazed and swaying a little. Taehyung sighed a little and looked around while biting his bottom lip.

"Alright. Let's get you two out of here then. There's some ambulances outside waiting." Taehyung first helps Jungkook to his feet and steadies him by slinging Jungkook's arm around his neck and securing his own arm around Jungkook's waist. Jimin was able to stand on his own and followed the pair out of the cage. They were just about to reach the door when Taehyung saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and quickly pushed Jimin and Jungkook forward through the door before another gunshot rang through the chaos. Jimin turns after catching Jungkook before he could colide with the floor.

"Taehyung!!" He shouts. Taehyung groans quietly from his spot on the floor, hand covering his thigh as blood oozed between his fingers. Jimin stepped forward to help him but Taehyung waved him off.

"You need medical help! Both of you! Get out of here now! I'll be fine!" He turns his head to see his attacker charging at him then looks back at Jimin. "I said _go_!" Taehyung barked when Jimin continued to hesitate. Jimin's frown deepened before he eventually caved, lifting Jungkook up and securing him to his side before walking away.

"You cops," the guard spits as he climbs on top of Taehyung and clamping a hand down on to his throat. " _always_ getting in the fucking way." Taehyung makes a choking sound as he grips on to the male's wrist then reaches up with his other hand to push at his face in an attempt to distract him. The guard grunts as Taehyung pushes against his face , even going as far as trying to stick his fingers up the guy's nose, before snatching Taehyung's wrist in a tight grip. Taehyung looks to the side and noticed his gun just in reach. Letting go of the male's wrist, he goes to reach out for it before suddenly the weight on him was gone along with the hand on his throat. He immediately began coughing once the air returned to his lungs before snatching his gun then turned so he could aim it at his attacker. However, instead of seeing his attack, he saw Yoongi standing in front of him with his supposed attacker laying on the ground. Taehyung blinked in shock before slowly lowering his gun. Yoongi gave a small shrug, as if saying _it's nothing_ , and extended his hand out towards Taehyung to help him up. The detective took a second to sheath his weapon before taking his hand, getting to his feet a little wobbly and holding his entire weight on his good leg but standing nonetheless.

"You disappeared." Yoongi muttered. Taehyung looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "I couldn't see you. I guess your radio wasn't working. They all said you ran off to join the forces in here."

"Okay?" Taehyung answered slowly. "Of course I came here. My friends are here. I didn't want to stand back and just watch."

Yoongi gives him a poker face before sighing with a light shake of his head. "The second I walk in, I see you on the ground with a gun-shot wound to the thigh and some prick on top of you choking you." He pointed out. "If I had just been a minute later, you'd probably be dead. My point is," the agent walked forward and pulled Taehyung in for a kiss. "don't ever fucking scare me like that again." Taehyung's jaw dropped and he remained frozen from the spot even as Yoongi stalked away (with a small grin) before finally spinning around ( _and nearly tipping over_ ).

"Come back here!! You can't just kiss me and walk away!! Yah! Yah, _Min Yoongi!_ "

It had calmed down at that point. The guns stopped firing and all of the guards were either dead, unconscious, or surrendering. Mark had the pleasure of hand-cuffing Dongwoon and escorting him out while the other officers were busy hand-cuffing the other guards in the room. Jongup rushed into the room a second later along with Himchan, both sighing in relief when they saw the couple alive and well. Yongguk stood to greet his friends with tight embraces before returning his attention elsewhere. He scowled at the sight of Junhong, who was standing to the side awkwardly as his eyes watched everything around him.

"Yongguk." Daehyun spoke once he noticed the shift in Yongguk. But Yongguk didn't listen. He instead charged with the same pistol that he was still wielding. "Yongguk! Don't!" At the shout, Junhong lifted his head in Yongguk's direction but before he could even react, he was slammed against the nearest wall with a gun pointed under his chin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out." Yongguk hissed menacingly.

"Yongguk!!" Daehyun warned. "Stop!" Yongguk could also hear other officers yelling at him but he ignored them all. Junhong closed his eyes a little tightly and kept still against the wall; not even lifting a finger to fight or protect himself.

" _Answer me!_ " Yongguk shouted angrily.

The younger flinched and slowly opened his eyes, raising them so he could look up at Yongguk properly. "I don't have one." He admitted quietly. "So if you wanna shoot me... _do it_." At this, Yongguk pauses; scowl turning into a confused frown. Slowly, he lowered his gun and took a step back. Junhong remained against the wall for a moment before lowering his gaze, which was glossy with tears, and quickly moving past him. Yongguk watched him go in silence before looking over at Himchan and Jongup, who looked just as confused and as troubled as he was.

"What was he doing here?" Himchan asked with obvious menace in his tone. Yongguk turned his head when he noticed some movement in the corner of his eye and spotted a bloody hand reaching out towards him. He dropped the gun immediately and ran over to Daehyun then took his hand in both of his own. Jinyoung was currently knelt at the other side of Daehyun, pressing his palms down against the stab wound on his stomach.

"Th-There's something I haven't told you.." confessed Daehyun. "Something about.. Junhong and Youngjae." Yongguk shared one more look with the other two members before squeezing Daehyun's hand.

"Later, love." He dismissed. "Right now, we need to get you to a hospital."

* * *

It'd been at least 2 hours after they all had managed to get out of that hell hole. Dongwoon was fortunately behind bars along with his men and Jongup was finally free from the burden of having the mafia at his back. That seemed to be the only two positive things to come out of this. But the fact that Daehyun had hinted about something going on between Junhong and Youngjae that they don't know about, and Junhong supposedly being let out of jail (and currently standing outside of the waiting room speaking to Mark and Yongguk is pretty much the younger male is fully aware of the _glares being sent his way_ )? This is new.

"Has anyone heard anything about Jaebum's condition?" asked Himchan in an attempt to melt the cold atmosphere hanging above all of their heads.

"They had to put him under another emergency surgery." Jinyoung exhaled as he slumped in his chair. "The one for his head, that is... We're still waiting for the results."

Himchan tutted a little. "To think this hospital would act quicker with a dying patient." He scoffed. "I'm disappointed."

"You're not the only one." Jongup countered, tilting his head in Mark's direction. "Poor dude looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. Or even eaten for that matter."

"He's a wreck and none of us are surprised that he is. I mean, that's his husband. They had just gotten married a couple months ago, reunited last year after being separated for 7." Yongguk counted. "If that was Daehyun, I'd.. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Are you all here for Jungkook, Jimin, and Daehyun?" A doctor calls out as he walks into the room, apron covered in a bit of blood. Everyone nodded and stood in unison. "I'm Doctor Yu and I just finished with Jungkook's surgery. He's got a concussion and a few broken ribs, some major blood loss, but other than that, he'll be alright. I had also gotten news about Jimin that he made it through his surgery with Doctor Yang as well. Since Daehyun has more extensive surgeries, he's still under-going his surgery but I told to give you an update. He's doing well and it's going really smoothly."

Mark stepped forward without a second to waste. "What about my husband? Huh? What about Jaebum?! You guys are so quick to give us updates about 3 people but it takes you hours to tell me if my husband even made it through surgery?!" He accused. Doctor Yu's eyes widened at his outburst and he held up a hand as if offering his surrender.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the doctor that operated on your husband. That would be Doctor Kim. Should I go—"

"Go." Mark hissed angrily. "And you better come back with an answer or I'm suing. I've called way too many times for updates and every time I got an unsure answer. You guys need to step the fuck up. That man is Im Jaebum, do you not know who he is?!" Doctor Yu slowly shook his head. "He's the man that searched high and low for me for 7 fucking years when I had went missing. Wouldn't give up for a second of his life. Even joined the police academy in hopes of getting closer, getting quicker to come find me. He made a deal with these guys," he gestured to Yongguk and other two men beside him. "the most wanted gang at that time in order to help rescue me while rescuing another group member of theirs. "When he got close to them, when he got close enough to read between the lines, he fought for their freedom. He didn't sleep, eat, or even change out of his god damn uniform until he managed to free them. He lead the greatest police squad to many successes and is currently the Captain to the squad that arrested Kim Dongwoon, the biggest mafia lord in all of Asia. He's not just my husband. He's their Captain. He's their friend, their ally. He risked his life for them over and over again. And you're telling me that an emergency surgery lasts over _14 hours_? That you're _unsure_ of what the results were, that you're unsure if he even made it out alive? And don't even get me started on how long it took for you to even start the surgery. I had to a wait a fucking day to get a call about it when the surgery should have been done _immediately_ , especially since I was told that every doctor was free enough to actually do it. So yeah, go fetch Doctor Kim for me would you? 'Cause he's got pretty much the entire police force banging on his front door right now." Dr. Yu bowed his head and quickly scampered off.

Mark scoffed. "Unbelievable. The least they could do was at least show that they care about their patients." He turned and looked at Yongguk before snapping his fingers in realization. "Right! You guys need an explanation! Okay so, buckle up, this will be one hell of a ride." Yongguk exchanges confused looks with Himchan before slowly sitting down as Mark pulls a chair up to them. "Okay so you know a while ago when Chaeyoung arrived and stuff? When we were all discussing the strategy and Jaebum pulled Daehyun out to talk to him real quick?"

"Yeah, Daehyun left a few moments later saying that they were going to go check on you because you were sick." Jongup recalled.

Mark nodded slightly before shaking his head. "Yeah, that was a lie. They weren't going to go check on me. They were going go visit Junhong in the jail." He revealed. Yongguk frowned. "You see, something reoccurring had been happening to Junhong, enough to actually grab the attention of both Jaebum and the Chief. There was reports of Junhong's health taking an odd and dramatic turn; he'd been suffering random seizures despite his blood being clean of anything that would concern the medics. Except for one thing. A drug called Hijack."

" _What?!_ " Himchan exclaimed and leaned forward. "Did you just say Hijack?! They found _Hijack_ in his blood?!"

The red-headed nodded solemnly and leaned back. "An _enormous amount_ of Hijack. But that's not the only thing. When Jaebum was brought to the attention of the seizures, he had an odd feeling that we were missing something. So he sent Taehyung down to Youngjae's bunker to see if he could anything—and, _oh_ , he found something alright." He chuckled. Taehyung moved forward, still seated in the wheelchair (for they had treated the bullet-wound in his thigh an hour ago).

"I had found several tapes and a journal that Youngjae kept track of. For years, Youngjae had recorded pretty much every progress of his 'master plan'. In short, he used Junhong as the guinea pig. He forced the drugs into Junhong several times until it all finally kicked in, that's why he has so many scars on his arms because he fought back every time. There was so much drugs in system because Youngjae wanted to completely wipe his memory clean, make Junhong _the perfect machine_ to complete his plan. But the drug didn't do just that; it also.. pretty much served a major role on controlling Junhong as if he was an actual machine. He couldn't control what he was doing, where he was going, what he was saying because of the amount of drugs in his system. He started having seizures because his body was beginning to shut down, however, he was also beginning to regain his real-self in the process. Junhong was claiming that he had no idea why he was there, no idea what happened all the way up until then, and that the only thing he remembered was seeing Youngjae the night when you guys were planning on robbing the bank. And _that_ was over a year ago." Taehyung explained.

"Jaebum had pulled Daehyun aside asking him if he was willing to go see it for himself. Since Daehyun was the most affected by all of this and the one to truly know when someone is lying, Jaebum really needed to know if any of this was legit. So he brought Daehyun to see Junhong and Daehyun.. he basically said it was like a complete 180 of when he last saw Junhong. When he last saw him, he described it almost as a black cloud of just.. nothing. But seeing him in that hospital bed, Daehyun felt like he was looking back at the same Junhong that he helped grow up over the course of years they'd known each other. Junhong truly had no idea what the hell was going on but he was slowly regaining the memories of everything that had happened." Mark pauses his explanation before sighing. "When he fully regained it, he mourned. We had to put him under 24/7 surveillance because he tried to kill himself on several occasions. He just didn't feel like he deserved to live after what he had done. But then he reached out to the Chief suddenly after watching the news one night; he said he remembered watching a news report about a murder and about the Black Dragons. He said it triggered a memory from when Jongup had told him that he used to be in the mafia." Both Himchan and Yongguk turned to look at Jongup, who frowned as his whole body seemed to tense up. "Jongup... that memory is what brought him back to his feet. He realized that the Black Dragons were back and were looking for you so he immediately contacted the Chief, asking— _begging_ —to help take part in the mission. Because he recalled every single thing you had told him. From where the hideout was, to who the members of the mafia were and who Dongwoon was. He knew _everything_. And because of him, because of Junhong, we were all able to come there to rescue everyone. So he made a deal with the Chief... he said the he'll help with the mission if he gets to see you guys for one last time."

"One last time?" Himchan echoed in confusion. "What does.. what does that even mean?"

Mark's expression changed to one of sorrow. "...He asked for the death penalty. He wants to die but refuses to until he felt like he did at least _one_ thing right." He whispered. It was silent for several moments, all 3 men awestruck and speechless with the amount of information that they were presented with.

"Was it.. approved?" Jongup asked slowly. "The.. death penalty?" Mark nodded grimly. Jongup let out a breath and slumped in his seat, eyes going glossy as his bottom lip trembled.

"Well," Himchan spoke after a moment. "then I guess we need to pay a visit to the Chief then. There's no way in hell I'll accept this. Because _you_ ," his voice raised into a shout as he stood, lifting an arm to point a finger at Junhong, whom had looked up in shock when he heard the shout. "do not deserve to die! You may have done wrong things but it wasn't your fault. None of it was. You were under the influence, you were under control by that fucking psycho! Because you, _Choi Junhong_ ," Himchan moved around Taehyung and marched over to the younger male before holding his face in his hands. "never meant for any of this to happen. You tried to fight your way out of it but Youngjae got the best of you like he got the best of all of us. He used you. He tore you apart then molded you back together in his own vision. I'm sure you feel like a monster, like you don't deserve to live, but you do. If Daehyun hadn't seen anything in you then second he walked into your room, then I'm sure he would have just said so. You proved yourself by trying to fix the wrongs that you made and that first step was to pull yourself back on to your feet and get your shit in gear and that is _exactly_ what you did. You rescued them. If it wasn't for you, they'd all be dead."

"Hyung..." Junhong whimpered softly as tears poured down his cheeks.

Himchan pulled his hands away from Junhong's face and hummed low. "I've learned in the long-run to believe in Daehyun's words. If Daehyun believes that you are innocent, even after everything that had happened... if he believes you were forced to do all of the dirty work by Youngjae against your will... then I believe so, too. But don't misunderstand me; this is a lot to take in. We've got a lot on our plate at the moment. You've betrayed our trust, Junhong, and you've gotta work to earn that back You better start off with Daehyun first though. Once he trusts you, I will trust you too."

Yongguk slowly stood with a small sigh. " _We_ will trust you." He corrected. Junhong smiles weakly at this, relief flooding his system, and he nods quickly.

"I.. I promise I won't let you guys down again. I promise. I'll do everything I can to fix this. I will. I swear." He sniffled while he wiped his eyes. "I promise." Himchan let out a small coo and brought the maknae into his arms.

"You've been through a lot mentally. I'm not disregarding your trauma either. You deserve the time and the right to heal, too." He reassured. Junhong nodded numbly against his shoulder and hugged him back before eventually pulling away after a few moments.

"Mark Tuan?" Someone called out. Mark stood up and walked over to the doctor. "I'm Doctor Kim. I was told you wanted to—"

"Where the fuck is my husband?" growled Mark, wasting no time to get to the point. "Why have you guys not updated me in 14 hours? Every time I called, I was told to call back an hour later because they were 'unsure' about his status. You have some fucking explaining to do."

"We understand your frustrations, Mr Tuan—"

"Actually, it's Im. Not Tuan. _Im_." Mark corrected.

Dr. Kim nodded slowly. "Right. Mr. Im. We understand your frustrations. I'm not entirely sure why you were given those responses but I apologize for the treatment the respondents gave you. The surgery had, thankfully, went well, I assure you." He reasons. "He responded well to the surgery and his status improved on it. The surgery had ended about 3 hours after they had called you about it and again, I'm not sure why they would claim they were 'unsure'. I'll definitely have a talk with the board about this—do you recall the names of the respondents perhaps?" Mark seemed to relax with the doctor's reasons and calmly gave the doctor the names of the respondents.

"Do you think... do you think he'll make it?" Mark asked insecurely. The doctor looked up from his small notepad and smiled at Mark.

"He's awake, actually." He spoke. Mark's eyes widened. "He woke up about 2 hours ago after we took him off of the induced coma. He was bleary at first and kind of in and out of it. But he's alive, Mr. Im." He reached up and lightly gripped Mark's shoulder. "Your husband is alive. He'll make it." Mark let out a soft sob and covered his mouth with his hand before speaking once more.

"Can I.. can I see him? Please?" He begged softly.

The doctor seemed to hesitate. "Captain Im has done a lot for the citizens here... Visiting hours are over however..." The doctor considered, humming low. "...all of you are welcome to go visit him. Oh and on more thing, I do have news about Daehyun." He turned to look at Yongguk. "He made it out of the surgery for his leg. He'll need a bit of therapy since the accident did a number to it so he'll be bound to a wheelchair for the time being." Mark turned to look at the others then looked at the Doctor once they all gathered together. "Alright, I'll lead you to Jaebum's room." Yongguk wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulders as they walked, comforting the weeping male. They took a couple turns around corners before eventually arriving at Jaebum's room. The doctor opened the door for Mark, allowing him the liberty to enter the room first. Mark walked over to the bed where Jaebum lay sleeping with an oxygen mask on his mouth and sat down on the edge, lifting one of Jaebum's wrapped arms so he could hold his bruised hand in both of his. Jaebum stirred when Mark kissed his busted knuckles, eyes slowly fluttering open. His eyes then landed on Mark and he showed signs of a small smile behind the oxygen mask he was wearing. His hand lifted a little in Mark's hold so he could brush away his tears carefully with his thumb. Mark let out a sob mixed with a laugh as he leaned into the touch. Yongguk lifts his head and smiles as he sees Daehyun being wheeled into the room, left arm wrapped and in an arm sling. He was wearing a pair of loose grey sweats now and Yongguk was sure his entire left leg was completely bandaged and secured.

"Yongguk." Daehyun said with a smile and stood up with Jinyoung's help. Yongguk immediately went over to his younger lover and embraced him, being mindful of his injuries.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Yongguk murmurs into his hair before pulling away. "I'm so glad we're all okay." Daehyun smiled widely up at him before sealing their lips in a loving kiss.

"Daehyunnie hyung..?" Junhong called out timidly. Daehyun glanced over at him and pulled away from Yongguk a bit. Junhong nibbles on his bottom lip, took a step forward, then kneels down on to the ground before bowing down. Daehyun's eyes widened at Junhong's act of asking for forgiveness and looked up at Yongguk in shock before looking back down.

"Junhong, stand up." Daehyun spoke softly. But the younger refused to and Daehyun could see his shoulders shaking; he's crying. "Stand. Up." Daehyun bent down a bit (Yongguk's arm tight around his waist keeping him steady) and pulled Junhong up to his feet. He stayed silent as he observed Junhong, maintaining eye-contact as if trying to every spectacle of him. But then Daehyun fully detaches himself from Yongguk in order to pull the younger male into a tight hug. Accepting the hug, Junhong sobbed into Daehyun's shoulder while repeating apologies over and over.

"It's okay.. It's okay." reassures Daehyun in a gentle whisper. He held the sobbing maknae for another moment before leaning back and brushing Junhong's tears away.

"I-I'll make it up to you. I'll fix everything. I'll fix every crack, every hole, every rip that I ever caused. I will. I promise that I will." Junhong blabbered emotionally. Daehyun couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"And that I'm sure you'll do." He teased lightheartedly. "Come now. We should head home. I'm sure everyone here needs their much needed rest." Junhong nodded and took a second to pull himself together before helping Daehyun back into his wheelchair. Yongguk squeezes Mark's shoulder in a silent farewell and turned just in time to see Junhong's knees give out from underneath him. Gasping, Yongguk shot forward to catch him but Jongup (surprisingly) beat him to it, holding the maknae up in shocked worry.

"Is he okay?!" Jongup exclaimed. "He just collapsed!" Dr. Kim rushed forward to help Junhong into a nearby chair before feeling his forehead.

"He's running a fever. I'll be right back. I'll go get a nurse." He rushed before running out of the room.

"He gets like that when he has a flashback." Mark realized.

Jongup turns to look at him in bewilderment. "I thought he already remembered everything?!" He exclaimed.

"I guess not." Himchan muttered and furrowed his eyebrows as he knelt down in front of Junhong. Jongup kept his spot beside the younger male as he clutched on to his hand.

"What else could he _possibly_ remember?" Yongguk asked. Before anyone could answer, Junhong woke with a start and a gasp; eyes wide and skin a bit pale. He scrambled to sit up in his seat and it took Himchan and Jongup a few seconds to calm him down.

"What's wrong? What did you remember?" Yoongi asked flatly. "I don't think it was a good thing by the way you awoke."

Junhong slowly shook his head and lowered his still wide eyes. "No.. No, definitely _not_ a good thing." He grumbled. Jongup knelt down beside him and gave Junhong's hand a squeeze in order to grab his attention. He gave the younger male a small smile as he smooth his palm over Junhong's knuckles.

"It's okay, Junhong-ah. Tell us what you remembered."

Junhong swallowed and slowly looked at everyone around. "You won't like it. Not a bit."

"Tell us." Himchan urged.

"...I remember Youngjae..." Junhong began slowly. "He.. He visited my jail cell after I had gotten arrested."

"Wait.. you saw Youngjae?" Daehyun clarified. "As in.. you saw him _alive_? And he visited you in jail?"

" _That's impossible!_ " Himchan barked as he shot up to his feet. "Yongguk put a fucking _bullet_ in _his head_!"

Dr. Kim was walking in with a nurse when he caught the end of the conversation. "Actually, people can survive a bullet to the head. It all depends on physics." He pointed out. They all looked at him in confusion. The doctor sighed and nodded at the nurse to begin a check-up on Junhong. "Gunshot wounds to the head are a lot more difficult to predict. Why don't you think of the skull more of like a closed box that cradles the brain? There isn't a lot of room for movement for the brain or swelling in the skull. So if a bullet enters the head and it bounces around, the bullet track may be large, but the damage from the temporary cavity that forms could be even worse. There is no room for the brain to move and the shock waves can often cause irreversible damage. However, some people can get really lucky. If the bullet velocity is high and there is no side to side movement and it passes through non-critical parts of the brain, less damage occurs and survival is possible."

"So, Youngjae survived a bullet to the head because of.. _physics_." Mark deadpanned. Dr. Kim shrugged a little.

"Basically?" He squeaked out lamely. "There's.. really no other way to put it."

"He had a scar." Junhong murmured reached up and point to his forehead. "Right here."

Yongguk scoffed. "Alright, so what did this _Harry Potter_ wanna-be want then?"

Junhong frowns a little and glances up at him. "He said he wasn't finished with me. That his plan wasn't complete." He whimpers a little and shrinks into himself. "Please don't let him take me.. Don't let him take me.. Don't.. Please.." Jongup's frown deepens and he pulls Junhong into his chest as the boy starts sobbing once more, repeating the same words over and over in pleading begs. Yongguk straightened slowly and looks around at everyone before landing his gaze on Daehyun. Daehyun was sitting there silent as he stared up at Yongguk with an anxious look.

"I guess things are far from being over." Yongguk sighs and takes Daehyun's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "I won't let him take you. Or Junhong. I won't let him take either of you. I promise. He won't get close enough to even touch you. _I'll make sure of that._ "

* * *

 

"Sir," A male bowed in greeting before he continued walking into the dimly lit room. "I return with news. The shipment has arrived." He spoke.

The other male in room hummed from his spot in the chair. "Good. And do you have news of the other situation?" He asks while twirling a pen around his fingers idly.

"I do. They were seen leaving the hospital moments ago. Daehyun was in a wheelchair but he seems to be doing just fine."

"And of Junhong?"

"They seem to have accepted him back into the group, sir."

The other male lightly shook his head with a sigh. "I'm disappointed. It seems that the drugs wore off much sooner than I anticipated."

"Youngjae, sir, what should you have me do now? Should we strike?" The male asks.

But Youngjae simply shakes his head with a small smile. "No. We'll strike but not now. I want my Daehyun in _perfect condition_ when I snatch him away from Yongguk. Give him time to recover. Then we'll strike but we'll strike at the right moment, even if it's months from now. It has to be the _perfect_ moment. I can't risk having him slip through my fingers. _Again._ Not when I was this close from having him." He groans in frustration and got up from his chair. The hanging lamp above him illuminated his facial features; he looked pretty much the same save for the slightly longer brown locks and the scar on his forehead.

"The tip to the Black Dragons about Jongup's whereabouts was a good idea." The male complimented with a grin. "It got things spinning."

"It did, didn't it?" Youngjae grins wide, content with himself. "It made things real interesting to watch for a while. Although if he really decided to harm my Daehyun even further, I'm sure I would have stepped in myself." He tsks. "Manners. That's what Dongwoon lacked; _manners._ He doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. He thought he could claim ownership of Daehyun, just like Yongguk thought he could as well. But no. Daehyun does not belong to Dongwoon. He does not belong to Yongguk either. He belongs to me." Youngjae turned and opened the top drawer to his desk to reveal it's only content. He reached in grabbed a syringe that was full of a light green type of substance. With a small grin, he lifted his hand and lightly flicked the needle.

**_"I'll make sure of that."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also did yall see the teasrs for EGO and HANDS UP? i'm ded. daehyun looks so fucking fine with that lip piercing. i'm done.


	8. quick update!!

hello and i'm so sorry this story hasn't been updated in several months. 2018 has NOT been nice to me so far. i've had a lot of shit happen to me and i've had to take several breaks away from social media in general. right when things were beginning to pick up, i started the next update for the story when my computer decides to crash completely. apparently, it's  something to do with the hard drive and right now, one of my dad's work friends brought it home earlier last night to take a look at it. so hopefully, all goes well and i won't have to get a new laptop. right now, i'm using my dad's laptop to access the internet so i figured i'd give you all a really quick update on what's going on. i'm super super sorry about the really long wait and i completely understand if none of you are interested in the story anymore. again, my most sincere apology.


End file.
